Hunger-Games-Love-Story
by histoires-d'amour
Summary: Une histoire d'amour avec beaucoup de difficulté à surmonter. Qui va donc conquérir le cœur de la remarquable Katniss Everdeen ? Gale Hawthorne, son meilleur ami depuis toujours ? Ou bien Peeta Melark, un simple boulanger auquel elle n'avait jamais osé adresser la parole avant son impressionnante victoire ? Cette fiction ne va pas cesser de vous étonner !
1. Prologue

Prologue :

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen et je suis ressortis gagnante des 74e Hunger Games. Nous étions 24 et il ne reste que moi. La seule et unique survivante, qu'on surnomme ; la fille du feu. Je suis en route pour le district 12 et je pourrai enfin revoir les personnes pour qui je me suis battu dans l'arène. Même si je suis impatiente de faire ma retrouvaille, je redoute plus que tout le moment de rencontrer la famille du tribut mâle, Enrik, qui m'a accompagné jusque dans l'arène et où il n'a malheureusement pas pu en ressortir. Pas vivant en tout cas. Je ne le connaissais guère, mais le pauvre ne méritait tout de même pas de mourir, surtout pas de cette façon... Moi qui croyait qu'en sortant de cette arène, ma vie allait retrouver son cour normal. Je crois que je me suis bien trompée...

_Une histoire d'amour avec beaucoup de difficulté à surmonter. Qui va donc conquérir le cœur de la remarquable Katniss Everdeen ? Gale Hawthorne, son meilleur ami depuis toujours ? Ou bien Peeta Melark, un simple boulanger auquel elle n'avait jamais osé adresser la parole avant son impressionnante victoire ? À vous de le découvrir dans cette fiction qui ne va pas cesser de vous étonner !_

_**Voilà le prologue de ma fiction ! Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce n'est pas Peeta qui a accompagné Katniss aux Hunger Games. Pourquoi ? Eh bien je ne veux pas que ce soit comme dans les livres et qu'elle soit obligé de le marier lui, sans être sûr de ses sentiments. Je veux qu'elle fasse sa propre décision sans que Panem lui écrase tout le poids du monde sur son dos. J'espère que vous allez continuer à lire cette histoire qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Bonne lecture et laissez moi votre avis, ça fait toujours très plaisir !**_


	2. Chapitre Un

Chapitre Un

Je marche tranquillement dans les bois, l'arc brandit, sans faire le moindre son. J'entend le bruit de centaines d'espèces autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux et je sens le vent me caresser le visage. Je laisse mon ouït me guider vers la proie sur laquelle je lancerai l'une de mes flèches, en plein dans l'œil, comme à mon habitude. L'odeur de la sève et de la terre me réconforte. La forêt est ma vrai maison. Mon lieu de refuge. Jamais je ne pourrais me sentir en danger en cette endroit. C'est alors que j'entend un hurlement qui me perce les tympans. J'ouvre les yeux et recherche avec désespoir la provenance de ce cris à en donner froid dans le dos. Un coup de canon retentit et je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter. Mais où suis-je ? Je me croyais au district 12, avec Gale protégeant mes arrières. Mais en ce moment je suis seule comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Comment es-je pu être aussi bête et me laisser aller à la rêvasserie ? Je dois me concentrer si je ne veux pas me retrouver morte. Je ne mourrai pas avant d'être sortie de cette arène. Je ne leur donnerai pas cette satisfaction. Je pointe mon arc dans la direction de ces terribles mugissements qui s'approchent à une vitesse étonnante. Je sens le sol tonner sous mes pieds à chacun de leur élan jusqu'à moi. Je les vois enfin. Leurs yeux trop humains pour être de vrais spécimens. Je comprends alors. Mon cœur se met à battre à tout rompre tandis que je me fais bondir dessus par les mutations génétiques. J'entend un second hurlement, sans savoir à qui il peut bien être et je me réveille en sursaut. Réalisant que cet affreux gémissement sortait de ma propre bouche.

Je suis toute en sueur tandis que mon cœur palpite dans ma poitrine. Je suis dans le train qui me mène jusqu'au district 12, pour enfin retrouver les gens qui me sont chers. Mais même avec cette pensée, je ne cesse de m'inquiété. Je ne me sens pas du tout en sécurité. Je suis sûr que le voyage est un magnifique rêve, et quand je vais me réveiller pour de bon, je me retrouverai dans l'arène à encore devoir tuer jusqu'au dernier.

Je me lève même malgré l'heure tardive, car de toute manière, je ne pourrai me rendormir. Je me déshabille et ouvre l'eau de la douche et laisse l'eau brûlante couler sur mon corps crispé par la peur. Je ne cesse de me retourner vers la porte, comme si j'allais apercevoir ces yeux brillants encore une fois et qu'ils en finiraient pour de bon avec moi, ou de ce qu'il en reste. Peut-être que physiquement, j'ai l'air en parfaite forme, mais moralement, je me désagrège de l'intérieur. Je suis vraiment en train de brûler, de me consumer. Finalement, je porte bien mon nom ; la fille du feu, car je pourrais presque sentir les cendre qui se rependent autour de moi au fur et à mesure que le feu me mange petit à petit. Parfois je regrette de ne pas être morte dans l'arène. Mais je repense à ma petite sœur Prim, et je me rappelle que c'est pour elle que je suis ici à essayer de réparer mes blessures au lieu de sombrer dans le sommeil éternel. Je dois oublier et aimer la vie de nouveau. Je dois le faire pour elle.

Je reviens peu à peu à la réalité et je réalise que je suis affamée. Je n'ai pas manger depuis tout le trajet en train, trop dépressive pour sortir de mon lit. Je m'habille et je remarque que je suis restée une heure dans la douche sans même m'en apercevoir. Je sors de mon compartiment et me dirige vers le buffet qui est déjà remplis de toute sorte de nourriture. Mon ventre se met alors à gronder et je ne me fais pas attendre avant de me servir. Je m'assis à la table et me met à engloutir mon assiette, sans vraiment porter attention à ce que je mange.

- **Ma chère Katniss !**, dit une voix beaucoup trop aigu. **Enfin tu es sortis de ta cachette !**

Je ne l'avais même pas remarquer jusqu'à maintenant. C'est dur à imaginer vu son ensemble rose bonbon à en faire mal aux yeux.

- **Effie**, dis-je sur un ton indifférent.

- **Mais où sont passé tes bonnes manières ? Tu les as laissées derrière toi dans l'arène ? Allez s'il te plaît prend toi des ustensiles. **

Je me lève avec toute la retenu du monde pour ne pas l'égorger. Elle, qui a toujours vécu dans la richesse et la facilité ne peut pas comprendre comment peut se sentir une personne comme moi, suite à toutes les choses auquel elle a bien pu surmonter. Je me rassit avec une fourchette et un couteau à la main et je ne peux m'empêcher de faire mon arrogante en prenant une immense bouché et de toute la mettre dans ma bouche. Elle a peut-être réussit à me faire manger avec des ustensiles, mais je ne la laisserais certainement pas gagner sur toute la ligne. Je la regarde et lui fait un sourire.

- **C'est mieux ?**, dis-je la bouche pleine.

Elle me regarde avec un air offusqué, puis me sermonne avec l'importance d'avoir les bonnes manières et d'être classe à tout moment. Je ne l'écoute même pas, ayant entendu ce discours des centaines de fois. Je peux paraître injuste envers elle, mais je m'en fiche. Je la déteste et je déteste tout le monde. Même moi.

- **Nous allons arriver dans 2 heures et demi au district 12**, dit-elle en regardant sa montre. **Ton équipe de préparation devrait déjà être arrivé d'ailleurs.****  
**  
Je finis mon assiette pendant que Flavius, Octavia et Venia sortent toutes sortes de produits pour me refaire une beauté.

- **Nous avons beaucoup de travail à faire, alors commençons tout de suite !**, dit Flavius l'air décourager face à mes cheveux dont je n'ai pas pris la peine de démêler en sortant de la douche. Tant pis pour eux, c'est leur travail après tout.

Pendant l'heure qui suivi, je me fit coiffer, maquiller, épiler et fit faire les ongles. Je me retrouva à caresser mes jambes nues trouvant la douceur désagréable sous mes doigts limés à la perfection. Je préférais avoir un duvet qui permettait de conserver un peu de chaleur corporel. Mais apparemment, plus jamais je n'aurai trop froid, trop chaud, trop faim, car je suis devenue riche suite à ma victoire... Comme si j'avais voulu de tout ça. Maintenant que vais-je faire de mes temps libre ? À quoi me servira-t-il de chasser si je vais avoir tout l'argent qu'il me faut, et même plus, pour m'acheter de la viande à la boucherie ? Même la chèvre de Prim devient inutile. Une odeur de pain frais fait irruption dans ma tête. Je n'en avais pas souvent acheté au boulanger, car c'était au dessus de nos moyens. Mais maintenant je vais pouvoir en manger jusqu'à en devenir malade si je le veux.

Cette odeur imaginaire me rappelle ce moment, lorsque j'avais douze ans et que j'étais désespérée à trouvé de quoi manger et que ce garçon m'est venu en aide en me lançant ce pain brûlé. Ça été un vrai régale et je ne pourrai jamais assez le remercier. C'est bien parce que je lui dois quelque chose qu'il se retrouve souvent dans mes pensés d'ailleurs. Ce visage. Ces cheveux. Ces yeux. Et surtout cette marque rouge sur sa joue gauche. Comment l'oublier ? Avait-il fait exprès pour brûler ces pains, pour pouvoir me les donner par la suite ? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi faire ça pour une parfaite inconnue ? Il doit être quelqu'un de très généreux, parce que personne ne voudrais m'aider moi, la fille solitaire qui reste toujours dans son coin sans parler à quiconque. Peut importe ses intentions, il reste pour moi un garçon remarquable.

Je suis perdu dans mes pensés lorsque nous arrivons à la gare. Je me retrouve les mains moites et les papillons dans le ventre. Je déteste devoir être toute seule à affronter une foule. Encore plus quand il s'y trouve la famille du garçon dont vous êtes la raison de sa mort. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas tuer de mes mains, mais c'est tout comme. Car si je suis encore en vie, c'est bien à ses dépends.

Je sors du wagon, dans une magnifique création de Cinna, et je sens tout les yeux fixés sur moi. Je me sens comme un phénomène de foire tandis que les gens du district 12 se mettent à applaudir à tout rompre, criant mon nom et sifflant ma présence. Je vois alors mon petit canard, sur les épaules de Gale pour mieux voir parmi cette foule immense. Je lui souris et elle me donne tout le courage qu'il me faut pour continuer à avancer. Je regarde à tour de rôle mon meilleur ami et ma mère pour ensuite posé mon regard sur les personnes présentes venues m'accueillir. Je leur saluts du mieux que je peux avant qu'ils laissent passer mes proches pour qu'ils puissent me serrer dans leurs bras. Prim saute sur moi et je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix en revenant vivante et non dans une boîte portant mon corps sans vie.

- **Tu l'as fait ! Tu as réussis !**, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux grâce au bonheur de me revoir.

- **Je te l'avais promis**, dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur la joue.

Ma mère s'approche de moi à son tour et me sers dans ses bras comme elle ne m'avait jamais serré auparavant. Elle est réellement heureuse que je sois là, saine et sauve. Elle devait probablement croire qu'elle n'allait plus jamais me revoir, alors le soulagement de pouvoir être dans ses bras doit être énorme.

- **Je suis si fière de toi Katniss.**

- **Merci maman.****  
**  
Elle me lâche enfin pour que je puisse retrouver mon compagnon de chasse. Comme ces journées avec lui dans les bois m'ont manquées ! En espérant qu'il ne se fera pas trop attendre pour qu'on reprenne ça. Il s'approche de moi, puis entoure mon visage de ses mains, tellement viriles et délicates à la fois. Il me regarde intensément, comme pour chercher quelque chose au plus profond de mon âme et il me plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes. Au début je suis assez surprise de sa réaction. Je reste figé les yeux grands ouverts. J'ignorais qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose de sentimental à mon sujet. Même moi je n'y avais jamais pensé, car je le voyais comme mon meilleur ami et mon équipier de braconnage. Nous avons toujours formé qu'un lorsque nous chassions, répondant aux gestes de l'autre et en faisant ce que l'autre voulait qu'il fasse, mais maintenant que je sens la chaleur de ce baiser me brûler l'estomac, j'estime que notre amitié va bien au delà qu'une partie de chasse. Je m'abandonne à lui, ne me souciant même pas de tous les regards braqués sur nous. Pas seulement les habitants du district 12, mais bien tout Panem en entier. Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas que ce baiser s'arrête. Je me suis tellement sentis seule durant ces trois dernière semaines, qu'une démonstration d'amour comme celle-là me touche plus particulièrement. Ma mère pose sa main sur mon épaule pour me suggéré d'arrêté. C'est étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait plus tôt, elle devait elle aussi être sur le choc. Je m'éloigne doucement de lui et lui fait un petit sourire gêné. Il me regarde avec les yeux remplis de désir et commence à rire. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction, mais je pars à rire à mon tour. Je me sens enfin revivre. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il me fallait un baiser pour pouvoir oublié tout mes soucis.

Je me ressaisis et je fais un petit discours pour m'avoir soutenu durant toute la 74e édition des Hunger Games. L'équipe me fait monter dans un véhicule pour m'emmener à ma nouvelle maison. Je suis assez stressé, parce que je suis certaine de ne pas l'aimer. Grâce à elle, je vais me rappelé tous les jours pour le reste de ma vie, toutes les choses horribles que j'ai vécu. J'aimais mon ancienne maison, même si elle était beaucoup trop petite et délabré pour y vivre correctement. Je quitte la maison où j'ai passé de beaux moments avec mon père pour aller dans une demeure froide et sans vie qui n'ont aucun souvenir, à part les mauvais qui me reviendrons à l'esprit. J'accepte tout de même les clés avec un immense sourire et visite ce nouveau chez moi avec une joie exagérée.

Il y a des gens qui viennent nous interviewer au sujet de la maison, du bonheur de me revoir, de ce qu'ils pensent de ma performance dans l'arène et vient le moment fatidique, à propos de moi et de Gale. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien leur dire ? J'avoue que j'ai apprécié ce baiser, mais je ne sais pas où j'en suis. J'étais sous l'effet de l'émotion de le revoir et mes pensées se sont affolés dans ma tête. Je n'avais pas eu de démonstrations d'amour depuis tellement longtemps. Je viens de vivre des choses épouvantables, comment pourrais-je penser à m'engager dans un relation sérieuse après tout ça ? Je ne suis pas prête. Mais comment le dire ? J'essais de parler, mais tous les mots se bousculent dans ma tête. Une chance que Gale vient à ma rescousse, parce que je suis en train de me noyer dans les phrases auquel j'essais de trouver un sens.

- **Je crois que je l'ai assez pris par surprise tout à l'heure**, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres,**comme je la connais par cœur, elle va probablement prendre le temps de tout analyser avant d'officialiser les choses entre nous deux. Mais je ne peux qu'espéré qu'elle voit en moi ce que j'ai vu en elle. **

- **Et depuis quand êtes-vous amoureux d'elle ?**, demande l'interviewer.

- **Eum... En faites j'en sais rien. Peut-être six moi avant qu'elle parte pour les Hunger Games. Lorsque j'ai remarqué que j'étais jaloux quand les garçons lui faisait des avances. ****  
**  
Je déteste devoir apprendre ses sentiments pour moi en même temps que tout Panem. Je dois avoir l'air ridicule avec les joues rouges de honte. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de sentimental, je ne vais jamais me marier ni avoir d'enfant. Alors à quoi bon avoir des petits amis qui finiront par vous laisser et vous briser le cœur pour pouvoir avancer dans la vie comme le veut le cour normal ? Jusqu'à maintenant je suis restée célibataire et je ne l'ai jamais regretté, la seule personne qui peut te faire du mal c'est toi-même. Juste penser de devoir dépendre de quelqu'un me fait hérisser le poil. Non je ne veux pas de ça.

- **Ça va Katniss, tu tiens le coup ?**, me questionne l'homme.

- **Oui. C'est que... C'est juste... Un grand choc pour moi**, répondis-je avec tout le malheur du monde pour ne pas balbutier.

- **Alors je crois que nous allons vous laissez, profitez pleinement de vos retrouvailles**, annonce-t-il d'un regard plein de sous-entendus.

Ils franchissent alors le seuil de ma nouvelle demeure et nous laisse tous muets. Je regarde le sol, comme si il allait s'envoler pour se transformer en terre recouverte de feuilles mortes. Prim me sort de mes pensés en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés tout en me prenant la main.

- **C'est une belle maison, n'est-ce pas ? Je crois que notre nouvelle vie va être merveilleuse grâce à toi**, dit-elle pour essayer de me remonter le moral.

Je la soulève pour la poser sur mes genoux. Comme je m'étais ennuyer d'elle ! Je sais qu'elle est rendu trop vieille pour se genre de chose, mais je m'en moque complètement, et elle aussi. Elle se réfugia dans mes bras et je commence à lui caresser ses cheveux blonds.

- **Tu m'as manqué petit canard.**

_**Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fiction. Je sais qu'il est un peu déprimant, mais après tout, Katniss commence tout juste à essayer d'oublier ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçu et que j'ai respecté la façon d'écrire de Suzanne Collins ainsi que la personnalité des personnages. N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis !** _


	3. Chapitre Deux

Chapitre Deux :

Nous restons là, assis dans le salon à regarder le sol sans un mot. Prim toujours dans mes bras. Je sens les yeux de Gale posés sur moi. Son regard me brûle et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues. Il sait probablement que je fais tout pour reporté le moment auquel il faudra que je l'affronte. Mais je veux avoir un moment de répit pour pouvoir encaisser tout ça et trouver une solution. Je le mérite bien je crois après ce baiser public. Ma sœur et ma mère doivent se douter de quelque chose, car elles sont aussi mal à l'aise que je puisse l'être. Que ça doit être étrange d'être dans la même pièce que la fille qui a tuer pleins de gens innocents pour arriver à ses peines. Je me demande s'ils ont peur de moi. Probablement, car moi-même je ne me reconnais plus.

Ma mère nous sort de cette ambiance désagréable en annonçant qu'elle va préparer le dîner. Je soupire de soulagement avant d'annoncer que je vais prendre un bain pour me relaxer un peu avant d'aller à table. Je monte les escaliers en vitesse de peur que Gale me suive pour me demander des explications. Je prend de vieux vêtements, c'est les seules habits que je me sens vraiment à l'aise à l'intérieur, puis je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je fais couler l'eau qui sort de plusieurs orifices en une sorte de chute, et en seulement une minute, la baignoire est déjà pleine. Sûrement que les gens riches n'aiment pas attendre, pourtant, ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire. Je met un pied dans l'eau chaude et me brûle à son contact, mais malgré la douleur, je m'y glisse rapidement, car elle me rappelle que je suis belle et bien en vie. Je rentre ma tête sous l'eau, puis écoute les battements irréguliers de mon cœur.

Lorsque je sors du bain, je me demande combien de temps j'ai bien pu y rester. Je m'habille rapidement, me démêle les cheveux, puis descend les marches jusqu'à y trouver un merveilleux repas encore fumant sur la table de la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur de viande parvient à mes narines et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Comme la cuisine de ma mère m'avait manqué ! J'ignore comment elle pouvait s'y prendre, mais elle a toujours réussit à faire de très bon repas malgré les contraintes de nourriture.

- **Tu arrives juste à temps ! Je viens de le sortir du four**, dit ma mère le sourire aux lèvres.

- **Merci, je suis sûr que ça va être délicieux.**

Je m'assois à table et je réalise que Gale est parti. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et j'ai de la difficulté à respirer. Pourquoi m'a-t-il quitté ? Il ne réalise donc pas à quel point j'ai besoin de lui ? Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma pars de lui demander de rester auprès de moi et de ne pas lui offrir mon amour en retour, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Depuis mes douze ans, il a toujours été là pour moi, et maintenant que j'affronte la chose la plus difficile de ma vie, il me laisse toute seule pour surmonter tout ça. Je me ressaisis et je fais comme s'il n'avait jamais été là et je me sers à manger. J'ai tout de même de la difficulté à contrôler mes émotions et mes yeux commencent à me piquer. Je suis furieuse contre lui, car je n'aurais jamais réagit de cette façon si la situation serait inversée. J'aurais tout fait pour l'aider à oublier.

- **Ça va Katniss ?**, me demande ma sœur, inquiète de me voir ainsi.

- **Oui, j'ai juste... Une poussière dans l'œil... Ou quelque chose du genre...**, dis-je, m'efforçant de prendre un air indifférent. Je ne vais tout de même pas avouer mes faiblesses !

- **Ça ne va pas marcher avec moi tu sais. J'ai vieilli durant ces dernière semaine. Tu peux tout me dire.****  
**  
Elle à raison, elle a énormément prit de la maturité durant mon absence. Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Elle a vécu plus de difficulté que moi lorsque j'avais son âge. Je lance un regard à ma mère et elle comprend que je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dans la confidence.

- **Tout à l'heure, d'accord ? Profitons de ce repas tous ensemble. Et c'est excellent en passant !**

Ma mère me remercie pendant que Prim me donne son accord. Nous finissons de manger en silence. J'aurais envie de lécher l'assiette pour enlever le moindre résidus de nourriture, mais je me retiens en repensant à Effie Trinket qui n'aurait pas apprécié le spectacle. Je propose à ma mère de nettoyer la vaisselle, mais elle me répond que je dois me reposer. J'aide tout de même à ranger la table et je monte dans ma chambre. Je m'étends dans le lit et me remets à réfléchir de toutes sortes de choses. Mon cerveau n'arrête donc jamais de fonctionner ? Je soupire et je me laisse emporté par le sommeil au bout d'une heure.

Lorsque je me réveil en sursaut suite à un terrible cauchemars, je réalise que c'est bientôt l'aube. Les couvertures me recouvrent jusqu'à mon menton. Elles ont donc prises la peine de me border avant d'aller au lit. J'essais de me rendormir, en vain. De toute façon, je suis sûr de revoir ses horribles images si je le fais. Je décide donc de me lever. Je tourne en rond pendant un moment avant de me résoudre à aller à mon ancienne maison. Je m'habille, laisse un petit mot à ma mère, puis sors enfin de cette résidence que je déteste. Je marche à pas rapide et affirmé pendant que je passe devant la maison de Haymitch. J'éprouve de la sympathie pour lui, il est complètement seule au monde, je suis la seule personne qui est en quelque sorte proche de lui. Il passe ses journées entières à se saouler tentant d'oublier. Comme tous les vainqueurs d'ailleurs, même si nous ne prenons pas tous les mêmes termes pour arriver à nos fins.

Lorsque j'arrive à mon ancien chez-moi, je sens le remord monter me monter à la gorge et j'ai la désagréable sensation d'avoir une boule dans mon estomac. Je rentre à l'intérieur, effleurant du bout des doigts les murs craquelés par la vieillesse. Je cherche une chose précisément et quand je la trouve, je laisse les émotions m'envahir et je pleure toutes les larmes que j'avais retenu depuis tellement longtemps. Je me laisse glissé sur le sol, le blouson de mon père serré contre moi. Il me manque énormément, tout comme mon ancienne vie. L'ancienne Katniss. Le capitole m'a tout volé. Je m'ennuis de ces moment lorsque je partais à la chasse avec mon père, qu'il m'apprenait à utiliser un arc ou encore à reconnaître les fruits comestibles. Je me rappel si clairement de sa voix magnifique et des geais moqueurs qui ne faisaient pas le moindre bruits pour pouvoir l'écouter. Moi aussi j'adorais chanter plus jeune, mais depuis sa mort, je n'ai plus jamais réciter une seule mélodie, à part lors de la mort de Rue, ma petite alliée du district 11. Je l'ai bien fait parce que c'était sa dernière volonté. Mes sanglots s'intensifie à la pensé de cette fillette entouré de fleurs que j'avais moi-même placé pour lui faire la plus belle mort possible. J'en suis rendu à détester la musique, car peut importe la chanson, elle me rappelle des souvenirs que je tente d'oublier à chaque jours.

Il faut que je me ressaisisse ! Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre si je n'ai plus le goût à la vie. Je vais profité du moment présent, parce que j'ignore ce qu'il pourra bien m'arrivez dans le futur. Je sèche mes larmes et prend le temps de me calmer. Je me dirige ensuite vers la maison des Hawthorne, qui est à quelque pas de chez moi, ou bien, de mon ancien chez moi. Je sais que Gale doit être levé à cette heure-ci, il a toujours été très matinal. Je cogne à la porte et je me fais répondre par Hazelle qui me sourit et me prend dans ses bras.

- **Katniss ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir saine et sauve ! Je me suis tellement fait du soucis pour toi...**

- **Merci Hazelle. Je vais bien maintenant que je suis rentrée**, mentis-je.

- **Je l'espère bien. Tu dois être venu pour Gale ?**

- **Oui. Est-ce qu'il est là ?**

- **En fait il est partit travailler à la mine.**

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en entendant ce dernier mot. Je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité, je le croyais en train de se préparer pour aller faire un tour dans les bois avant de partir pour l'école. Mais bien sûr, tous les garçons à partir de 18 ans sont obligés de travailler à la mine, à moins que leur famille tienne un quelconque commerce. Mais pour ceux de la Veine, il n'y a malheureusement pas d'autre possibilité. Je l'imagine à des mètres et des mètres de profondeur et je suffoque pour lui.

- **Tu veux entrer ? J'étais en train de préparer du thé si tu en veux.****  
**  
**- D'accord pourquoi pas.**

Je rentre dans la maisonnette, enlève mes bottes, puis m'assis à la table. Après avoir fini ma tasse et parler un peu avec Hazelle, j'entend des petits pas s'approcher et je vois le visage de Posy, la cadette de la famille, qui dépasse du cadre de la porte. Elle est tout à fait adorable avec ses immenses yeux gris posés sur moi. Mais je ne prend pas de temps avant de remarquer que son regard est remplis de frayeur. Après tout ce qu'elle à vu à la télévision, me montrant en train de faire toutes sortes de choses plus terribles que les autres, je comprend sa réaction. Elle n'a que cinq ans après tout. Je lui fais le sourire le plus réconfortant que je peux.

- **Salut Posy. Allez viens me voir !**

Elle regarde sa mère avec inquiétude tandis que celle-ci l'encourage à avancer. Elle s'approche tranquillement de moi et je prend sa minuscule main.

- **C'est moi. C'est Katniss.**

- **Katniss ?**

- **Oui**, répondis-je en souriant.

Elle s'approche un peu plus, puis je la serre doucement dans mes bras. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigne, elle me fait un petit sourire, puis va s'asseoir à la table. J'entend alors Vick et Rory entrain de se chamailler pour je ne sais quelle raison. Hazelle intervient et les assit à leur tour pour qu'ils puissent manger leur petit-déjeuner avant de partir à l'école. Je me sens terriblement mal face à leur repas, qui n'est constituer qu'une pomme coupé en tranches égales et d'un œuf répartit similairement. Les garçons me saluent à leur tour et lorsqu'il est temps pour eux de partir, je me propose à aller les reconduire. D'habitude, nous y allions tous ensemble avec Gale et Prim, mais maintenant je n'ai plus besoin d'y aller tout comme mon meilleur ami qui a un travail à la mine, et ma sœur habite trop loin pour venir les rejoindre. Hazelle me remercie, car elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour eux depuis tout ce qui est survenu dernièrement. Rory, qui est le deuxième plus vieux de la famille, doit maintenant prendre soins de les deux autres depuis que Gale n'est plus là pour les protéger. Pendant que elle fait du mieux qu'elle peut pour ramasser de l'argent en faisant la lessive des autres.

Nous passons le seuil de la porte et dès que celle-ci se referme derrière nous, Rory me regarde en souriant.

- **Tu as embrassé Gale hier.**

- **C'était dégoûtant !**, renchérit Vick avec une grimace.

- **Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais. Comment tu es formidable, intelligente, courageuse**, ajoute-t-il en roulant les yeux. **Et j'en passe ! Il est fou amoureux. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi avec aucune autres filles**, m'avoue Rory.

- **Je ne savais pas qu'ils s'aimaient moi !**, dit Posy d'un air outré. **Pourquoi personne ne me dit jamais rien ?**

- **Nous ne sommes que des amis Posy. Il ne s'était jamais rien passé avant ce baiser. Je suppose que ça devait être à cause de l'émotion de nous retrouver...**

- **Je t'assure qu'il t'aime Katniss**, dit Rory de façon catégorique. **Arrête d'être aveugle ! Vous avez toujours été fait pour être ensemble.****  
**  
-** Si tu le dis...****  
**  
- **Bien sûr que je le dis.****  
**  
Il me fait tellement pensé à son grand frère, ils ont tout les deux le même ton déterminé à chaque fois qu'ils parlent. L'assurance ne les quittes jamais. Posy me prend par la main, comme elle le faisait anciennement, puis nous continuons notre marche jusqu'à l'école. Une fois rendu à destination, je les laisse continuer leur chemin tous seul et je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver du chagrin. Je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé l'école, tant que pour l'éducation que pour la socialisation. J'ai toujours été dans mon coin, je n'ai jamais désiré avoir une tonne d'amis et de petits copains. Mais je m'ennuis tout de même de cette endroit, parce que ne plus y aller renforce encore ma différence des autres. Je veux juste me faire oublier. C'est malheureusement impossible, n'importe où je vais, tous les regards se posent sur moi. En ce moment même, je sens des yeux curieux qui m'analysent à la loupe. J'essais de les ignorer du mieux que je peux en retournant sur mes pas.

C'est alors que je tombe face à face avec le fameux garçon des pains. Il me regarde d'un air amusé, puis me fait un petit sourire gêné avant de continuer son chemin. Mes joues me brûlent tandis que j'essais de marcher le plus normalement possible sans me retourner. Mais je n'ai plus les idées claires et je ne regarde pas où je marche. Je finis par trébucher sur un caillou et manque de tomber. J'entend des rires dans mon dos, je me retourne et je vois tous ses amis se moquer de moi. Je lui lance un regard assassin pendant qu'il me sourit à pleine dents. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est arrogant ! Moi qui croyait que ce garçon était d'une gentillesse remarquable ! Je le déteste, lui et ses stupides amis. Il faut que je me sauve avant que je leur saute dessus. Mais je suis encore trop proche et je les entends parler de moi.

- **Wow, tu lui fais de l'effet Peeta ! Dommage qu'elle sort déjà avec ce garçon de la Veine. Tu vaux bien plus que lui, c'est un simple mineur crasseux qui doit briser les règles pour pouvoir manger**, dit l'une de ses amies d'une voix beaucoup trop forte pour être naturelle. Elle voulait que je l'entende et je l'ai parfaitement entendu.

Je m'arrête de marcher et sens la colère monter en moi. Je sers les points pour essayer de me contrôler, mais elle en a déjà trop dit. Je me retourne et je me dirige vers elle. Je vois qu'elle a perdu son air hautain pour être remplacé par de la frayeur. Elle a raison d'avoir peur ! Personne n'ose m'arrêter, sûrement trop sur le choc face à ma réaction, et je la plaque sur le mur de brique de l'école, mon bras lui serrant le cou. J'entend un petit cris aigu tout proche de moi.

- **C'était une très mauvaise idée de t'en prendre à une personne qui a déjà tuer auparavant**, lui dis-je pendant qu'elle essaie de se dégager.

Ses amis interviennent, puis ils m'arrachent à elle. Elle n'ose plus parler et elle se réfugie derrière un garçon aux cheveux blonds, de la même couleur que tous ceux qui viennent de la ville.

- **La prochaine fois que tu veux rire de quelqu'un, assure toi de savoir à qui tu t'en prends.**

Et sur ses derniers mots je me sauve, pas sans lancer un regard remplis de reproche à Peeta, qui l'évite méticuleusement. Il a l'air d'être embarrassé mais j'ignore pour quelles raisons. Je marche à toute vitesse pour pouvoir me réfugier dans la forêt ou je pourrai me venger en lançant des flèches à de pauvres bêtes sans défense. J'aime tout de même mieux tiré sur eux que sur des humains, même s'ils le mériteraient grandement.

Après quelques heures de chasse et de baignade dans le lac, je vais porter mes prises à la maison des Hawthorne. Ma journée seule avec la nature m'a fait le plus grand bien. Je n'avais pas eu de moment de solitude complète depuis tellement longtemps. Je retrouve Gale à sa porte qui partait justement dans les bois.

- **Tiens, c'est pour vous**, lui dis-je en lui tendant les quatre lapins et les deux écureuils. **Allez prends les. Ils ne me serviront à rien.****  
**  
- **Merci**, dit-il avec toute la difficulté du monde à accepté un cadeau. Il est comme moi sur ce côté là. **Alors maintenant que la chasse est faite, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?**

- **Ce que tu veux.**

- **Ne dis pas ça, car tu sais ce que je veux.****  
**  
- **Eum... Tu veux qu'on aille se promener un peu ?**, dis-je en m'efforçant de faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu sa phrase.

Il approuve d'un signe de tête, et nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt. Nous restons silencieux durant tout le trajet, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons complètement cachés par les arbres. Il soutient mon regard pendant un bon moment avant que je détourne la tête.

- **Katniss, pourquoi tu ne veux pas avouée tes sentiments pour moi ?**

- **Quoi ?, dis-je bouche-bée.**

- **Tu as bien entendu.**

- **Et qu'est-ce qui te dis que j'éprouve quelque chose à part de l'amitié Gale ?**

- **J'en sais rien. Cette façon que tu as de me regarder. Le bonheur que tu as à chaque fois que je suis à tes côtés. Ta manière d'évité mon regard en se moment même. Et...**, ajouta-t-il en me caressant la joue, **ta façon de rougir.****  
**  
Je voudrais déplacer sa main qui me brûle la peau, mais je n'en ai pas la force. J'aime ce doux contact. Et sans prévenir, il plaque sa bouche sur la mienne. Il a toujours cet empressement incontrôlable. Ne pouvait-il jamais me prévenir à l'avance ? Mais peut-importe. Ce baiser me procure une chaleur inattendu dans l'estomac. Et j'aime ça. Je met mes mains autour de son cou et je caresse sa nuque ainsi que ses cheveux de la même couleur que moi. Je le sens sourire sous mes lèvres, puis il effleure ma langue avec la sienne. Je m'éloigne instantanément. Je n'avais jamais embrassé personne, encore moins de baisers langoureux.

- **Fais-moi confiance**, dit-il d'un air amusé.**  
**  
Je sais qu'il a de l'expérience pour ce genre de chose. Il est tout ce qu'une fille peut rechercher physiquement ; beau, grand et fort. Alors il a dû en embrasser des dizaines avant moi. Je me retrouve soudainement à être jalouse de toutes ces filles qui lui ont volé ses baisers. Gale est à moi et il l'a toujours été.

- **D'accord.**

Il s'approche une seconde fois, mais plus lentement cette fois-ci, comme si que le moindre geste brusque me ferait fuir. Semblable à un animal apeuré qu'il veut capturer dans son filet. C'est probablement le cas et je suis la première à savoir que c'est le meilleur pour les pièges. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis commence à jouer doucement avec ma langue. La sensation est plutôt étrange, mais loin d'être désagréable. Après un petit moment je comprend le principe et le baiser ne manque pas de temps avant de s'intensifier. Nous nous embrassons ainsi jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Je m'éloigne de lui, essayant de reprendre ma respiration. Ce moment parfait est détruit par le son de mon ventre affamé. Je réalise que je n'ai mangé que quelques baies trouvées dans des arbustes de toute la journée.

- **Je dois rentrer...****  
**  
- **Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?****  
**  
- **Non ça va aller. ****  
**  
Nous nous dirigeons vers le district 12 lorsqu'il me prend la main. Je suis assez surprise de ce geste, mais je ne le lâche pas pour autant. Arrivés devant chez lui, il me prend dans ses bras, puis me chuchote à l'oreille un doux :

- **Je t'aime.**

**_Voilà le deuxième chapitre de ma fiction ! J'espère que vous l'avez appréciez autant que mon premier. J'adore vraiment écrire cette histoire, alors je souhaite de tout cœur que vous l'aimez aussi bien que moi. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_**


	4. Chapitre Trois

Chapitre trois :

_'' Arrivés devant chez lui, il me prend dans ses bras, puis me chuchote à l'oreille un doux :_

_- **Je t'aime.** ''_

J'ignore ce que je peux répondre à ça. J'ai aimé l'embrasser, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis amoureuse de lui. Je ne veux pas le blesser en lui disant que ce n'est pas réciproque, mais en même temps je ne peux pas lui mentir. Cette situation est vraiment embarrassante et mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête. Je reste dans ses bras, mais il doit sentir que je me suis figé, car il s'éloigne de moi sans me lancer un seul regard.

- **Pourquoi as-tu tellement de la difficulté à exprimer tes sentiments ?**, dit-il tout en se dirigeant vers la porte de sa maison, puis disparaissant à l'intérieur.

Il faut toujours que je gâche tout. Non, en faite c'est lui qui a tout gâcher en me disant qu'il m'aime. Qu'il me laisse un peu de temps avant de me lancer cette phrase au visage. Ne peut-il pas simplement apprécier nos moments sans en vouloir toujours plus ? Apparemment non. J'avoue que je suis assez injuste envers lui, mais il l'est également envers moi. Il ne peut tout de même pas m'obliger à l'aimer !

Je retourne chez moi au pas de course et lorsque j'y suis arrivé, je prend une immense respiration pour me ressaisir avant d'entrer. Il y règne une merveilleuse odeur et je surprend mon ventre à encore gronder sous l'effet de la faim. Ma mère m'accueil avec un repas encore chaud sur la table. Je la remercie et je ne me fait pas prier avant d'en prendre une bouché. Apparemment elle essait de se rattraper de toutes ses années à nous laisser à nous même, Prim et moi, suite à la dépression dû à la perte de mon père.

- **Qu'as-tu fais aujourd'hui ?**, me demande ma mère.

- **Je suis allée rendre visite à Hazelle et je suis allée chasser. J'ai donner toutes mes prises aux Hawthorne.**

- **C'est bien.****  
**  
- **Et toi Prim, as-tu appris des choses intéressantes à l'école ?**, demandais-je à ma sœur, par habitude.

- **Pas vraiment... Ah eh bien quand j'y pense, ils ont parlés de toi**, dit-elle d'un ton nerveux.

- **De moi ?**, dis-je, sous l'effet de la surprise.

- **Oui, ils ont dit que tu es une battante, que tout le district en entier devrait être fière de toi et que les gens devraient arrêtés de te pointer du doigt partout où tu mets les pieds**, dit-elle beaucoup trop rapidement.

- **Allez ne dis pas n'importe quoi !**, répondis-je en riant.

- **Ok... Mais ne te fâche pas d'accord ?****  
**  
- **Jamais je ne pourrais me fâcher contre toi Prim, jamais.****  
**  
- **Ils ont dit que tu t'en ai pris à une fille ce matin... Ils ont dit que tu peux être très dangereuse et que tu dois être mentalement déranger suite aux choses que tu as vu dans l'arène... Je leur ai dit que c'est faux bien sûr !**, s'empresse-t-elle de rajouter.

- **Tu as fait quoi ?**, me demanda ma mère, choqué.

- **Elle riait de moi et de Gale.. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher alors je l'ai plaqué contre le mur de l'école...**, répondis-je en chuchotant presque, me serrant les poings pour me calmer.

- **Il va falloir que tu te contrôles Katniss. Je sais que tu as vécu des choses difficiles, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à une pauvre adolescente !**, me sermonne-t-elle.

- **Elle l'avait complètement cherché !**, répliquais-je, sentant la colère monter en moi. **Mais ils ont peut-être raison**, continuais-je sur un ton plus calme, car je n'ai pas la force d'affronter ma mère. **Sur le fait que je suis mentalement déranger...****  
**  
- **Ne dit pas ça. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que tu as surmonté, tu es loin d'être dérangé, tu es juste perturber c'est tout...**, dit Prim pour me réconforter.

- **Je t'aime petit canard**, lui répondis-je en souriant du mieux que je le peux.

- **Je t'aime aussi Katniss. Mais s'il te plais n'écoute pas les choses terribles que les gens peuvent dire sur toi. Ils sont juste intimidés.**

- **Et ne t'avise plus de t'en prendre à quiconque**, ajoute ma mère.**  
**  
- **Je vais faire mon possible.**

Nous finissons de manger et je monte prendre une douche. Lorsque je sors de la salle de bain, je retrouve ma sœur qui est installée sur mon lit. Elle veut parler. Je ne veux pas la tracasser avec tous mes problèmes, mais si elle veux que je lui en parle, alors je vais tout lui avouer. Je lui raconte mes cauchemars incessant, sans les décrire en détail, de Gale qui a des sentiments pour moi et que de mon côté je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir pour lui, de Peeta qui faisait son arrogant et de cette fille que j'ai plaqué contre le mur. Elle écoute mes moindres paroles sans me couper une seule fois. Ça me fait du bien d'en parler, je me sens beaucoup mieux lorsque j'ai fini de tout avouer. Elle réfléchit pendant un instant, puis me donne quelques conseils. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Prim serait d'une aide précieuse dans ce genre de situation.

- **Tu devrais en parler à Gale que tu n'es pas prête à avoir une relation amoureuse, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra.**

- **Mais après l'avoir embrasser deux fois, ça paraît un peu mal de lui dire ça, non ? **

- **Tu peux dire que tu as bien aimer l'embrasser, sauf que pour l'instant tu veux mettre tes idées au clair et de l'ordre dans ta vie avant de t'engager.**

- **Tu savais que tu étais très intelligente ?**, lui dis-je en souriant.

- **Je suis perspicace c'est tout ! Du côté de Peeta... Je ne comprend pas, tu as dû mal interpréter sa réaction, parce qu'il m'a l'air tellement gentil comme personne... Et pour la fille, eh bien tu devrais peut-être aller t'excuser... Je sais je sais, ce n'est pas facile pour toi**, s'empresse-t-elle d'ajouter me voyant désapprouver sa proposition. **Mais si tu ne veux pas que tout le monde te croit folle, c'est probablement la bonne chose à faire.****  
**  
- **Tu as sûrement raison. Merci pour ton aide Prim, tu es très utile tu sais.****  
**  
- **Il n'y a pas de quoi Katniss ! N'hésite pas à venir me parler quand tu en a besoin !****  
**  
Et sur ce elle quitta ma chambre me laissant seule avec moi-même. Je réfléchis des choses qu'elle m'a dite et c'est plutôt logique. Ça me fait tout drôle de savoir le nom du garçon des pains... Je l'appelle ainsi depuis toujours, et maintenant que je sais comment il s'appel, je n'arrête pas de le dire constamment dans ma tête. Tout à l'heure, lorsque j'ai trébuché, il n'a pas rit de moi comme les autres, il a juste sourit, donc il ne se moquait pas de moi. Ou en tous cas, pas autant que ses amis. J'aurais tout de même préféré qu'il ait un air inquiet et venir à mon aide, même si j'aurais refuser, au lieux que ce sourire niais collé à ses lèvres.

J'irais parler à cette fille, mais pas demain, je ne suis pas encore prête. Son visage apeuré en raison de ma présence m'apparaît à l'esprit et l'idée devient tentante, néanmoins, je me rappelle que je la déteste et que je n'ai aucune envie de l'avoir à une telle proximité. C'est la même chose pour Gale, je ne suis pas résolu à lui parler après cette fin de discussion assez sec de tout à l'heure. Pour Peeta, on en reparlera.

Cette nuit là, je rêvai aux carrières, me pourchassant en riant de moi de la même manière que les personnes à l'école, ne m'atteignant jamais. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, ne pas se faire atteindre et se sauver désespérément pendant des heures, ou bien se faire rattraper et en finir pour de bon avec la souffrance de courir après un but intouchable. Ça peut très bien se comparer à ma vie, mais je m'efforce de penser à autre chose.

Aujourd'hui, je me lève en ayant une parfaite idée de ce que je veux faire. Mais pour commencer, je fais un bout de chemin avec Prim pour la reconduire à l'école, et je me dirige encore à la maison des Hawthorne. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas pour Gale que j'y vais, mais pour faire quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir faire un jour.

Arrivée au pied de la porte, je cogne et me fais répondre par Hazelle. Elle me sourit, mais je vois bien qu'elle se demande pourquoi je suis venue. Elle m'invite à entrer et je la fais s'asseoir pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Je lui annonce alors qu'à chaque mois, je vais lui offrir le quart de mon argent que je reçois directement du Capitole. Elle en reste bouche-bée pendant une bonne minute. Après s'être ressaisit, elle me dit que ce n'est pas possible et que je ne peux pas faire ça, mais j'insiste. Le repas de ses trois enfants hier m'a vraiment perturbé, et je me suis rappelé que j'étais belle et bien la seule à avoir été récompensé de richesse. C'est sûr que, suite à ma victoire, le Capitole a offert un panier de cadeaux à chaque habitants du District 12, contenant principalement de la nourriture, il reste que ce n'est pas suffisant pour survivre pendant longtemps, surtout avec une famille de cinq. Elle en pleure de joie, car même avec la fraction que je vais lui donner, elle reste plus riche que tous les habitants du District 12. Jamais plus ils ne vivront dans la pauvreté et en peur de mourir de faim. C'est sûr que Gale ramène toujours du gibier, mais jamais ils n'ont pu s'offrir un repas complet. Si Gale venait à mourir dans une explosion à la mine, ils n'auraient aucune chance de survivre, c'est pourquoi ce présent compte autant au yeux de Hazelle.

Lorsque je quitte la maison, je ne regrette pas du tout mon geste. Elle doit en être encore sur le choc, et je n'imagine même pas la réaction de Gale quand elle va lui apprendre, ou bien les visages radieux des plus jeunes devant un superbe repas et de nouveaux vêtements.

Pendant le reste de la journée, avant d'aller chercher Prim à l'école, j'achète des choses aux commerçants, qui ont toujours des visages rayonnants voyant tous les items que je peux leur acheter. Auparavant, j'étais obligée d'échanger pour avoir ce que je voulais. Je me sens généreuse aujourd'hui et je suis fière de pouvoir les rendre aussi heureux. Maintenant que j'ai de l'argent, je veux faire mon possible pour la partager et non la garder juste pour moi.

Lorsque je vais chercher Prim à la fin des cours, je vois bien tous les regards inquiets que je me fais lancer. Ils ont donc tous été informer à propos de mon comportement d'hier. Tant mieux s'ils ont peur de moi, de cette façon, ils vont peut-être me lâcher un peu. Je cherche inconsciemment Peeta parmi les élèves, tous soulagés que la journée soit terminée, sans succès.

Quand nous arrivons dans la maison, une terrible odeur de sang et de chaire brûlé empeste l'air. Je m'efforce de respirer par la bouche et de contrôler mon haut-le-cœur. Ma sœur devine avant moi ce qui se passe et elle presse le pas. Plus j'approche de la cuisine, plus l'odeur est présente, je reste tout de même surprise lorsque je vois un homme étendu sur la table avec la jambe gauche à moitié brûlé. Maintenant que j'ai déjà ressentit cette douleur, ça me dégoûte encore plus qu'avant, parce que je sais à quelle point ça fait mal.

Je m'excuse auprès de ma mère et de ma sœur et je quitte la pièce avec la tête qui tourne. Elles sont surprises, sûrement parce qu'elles croyaient qu'après avoir vu des choses pires que ça, ça ne me dérangerait plus, mais c'est tout le contraire.

Je marche le plus vite que mon état me le permet et je me retrouve dans la forêt après quelques minutes. Je m'assis sur une grosse roche pour me remettre de mes émotions. Je ne veux plus jamais voir quiconque souffrir de quoi que ce soit. Après un petit moment, je me relève et je prend l'un des arcs cachés dans un tronc d'arbre. Je tue le premier animal qui eu le malheur de se trouver dans mon chemin. J'entend soudain un bruit de feuilles froissées tout près de moi et je pointe mon arc dans sa direction, prête à lâcher ma flèche. Heureusement que j'ai de bons réflexes, et que je réussis à détourner ma cible pour que ma flèche se plante dans l'arbre juste à côté de Peeta, sinon elle s'aurait enfoncé en plein dans son œil droit.

- **J'aurais pu te tuer !**, dis-je furieuse. **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

Il me regarde, paniqué. Je crois qu'il n'a pas encore réalisé ce qu'il vient d'arriver, tout s'est passé tellement vite. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referme presque subitement. Ses sourcils sont froncés et je vois bien qu'il ne sait pas quoi répondre.

- **Tu m'as suivis pour m'espionner ?**

- **Non ! En fait... Oui, mais je ne voulais pas...**, dit-il en bafouillant.

Je réalise que j'ai toujours l'arc bandé en sa direction, ça explique pourquoi il a autant de difficulté à s'exprimer. Je baisse mon arme tranquillement, sans faire de geste brusque pour ne pas l'apeurer d'avantage.

- **Tu n'es vraiment pas subtil, tu fais autant de bruits qu'un éléphant dans cette forêt.**

- **J'essaierais d'être plus prudent à l'avenir**, dit-il le sourire en coin.

- **Je t'assure qu'il n'aura pas de prochaine fois.****  
**  
- **Pourquoi ?****  
**  
- **Parce que c'est interdit de venir flâner ici.**

- **Et toi, tu as le droit ?****  
**  
- **Non mais...**

C'est vrai, je n'ai pas plus le droit que lui de venir dans cette forêt, mais moi j'ai l'habitude à me montrer discrète.

- **Si tu t'es fait remarqué, je te jure que je te tue pour de bon !**

- **Personne ne m'a vu**, m'assure-t-il, mais il fronce tout de même les sourcils, il n'a pas l'air convaincu du tout.

- **Pourquoi m'as-tu suivis en passant ?**

- **Je t'ai vu pendant que je rentrais chez moi, tu avais l'air bouleversé, donc j'ai décidé de te suivre.**

- **Je suis toujours bouleversé ces temps-ci, ce n'est pas une raison !**

- **Tu sais, lorsque tu as attaqué Milly...**

- **Ah alors c'est ça son nom !**, le coupais-je en serrant les poings.

- **Eh bien je me sentais vraiment mal pour toi**, dit-il sur un ton étonnamment sincère.

- **Pour moi ?**, dis-je sans comprendre.

- **Oui, ils ne comprennent pas que ce que tu as vécu t'as perturbé, ils n'ont pas le droit de se moquer de toi de cette façon... Aucun d'eux n'aurait réussit à faire le tiers de ce que toi tu as accomplis.**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir flatté par sa remarque. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai un fort caractère que je n'aime pas pour autant me faire complimenter. Le rouge me monte aux joues et je me reprend aussitôt, il ne faut pas que je me montre vulnérable.

- **Et pourquoi tu m'as fait ce sourire arrogant quand j'ai trébucher ?**

- **Quoi ? C'étais loin d'être arrogant... Je souriais parce que...**

Son visage change subitement, prenant une allure plus grave dont je ne connaissais pas de lui. C'est à ce moment que je sentis un bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je n'ai même pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que c'est Gale. Je ne l'ai pas du tout entendu arriver, et à voir la réaction de Peeta, lui non plus ne l'a pas entendu. Il devrait peut-être donner des cours pour être plus silencieux, Peeta en aurait bien besoin. Mais je sors cette pensée de ma tête, car je sais que ça n'arrivera jamais. Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il me fit un baiser sur les lèvres avant de se tourner vers Peeta.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ?**

- **Bon eh bien... Je crois que je vais vous laisser**, dit-il en baissant le regard.

Il retourne sur ses pas en me regardant une dernière fois d'une façon que je ne saurai décrire. Il m'a l'air déçu, mais je dois me tromper. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, je me tourne vers Gale, furieuse, tout en me dégageant de lui brusquement.

- **Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?**

- **Tu ne vois pas qu'il en pince pour toi ?**

- **Ne dit pas n'importe quoi.**

- **Tu sais que je ne te mens jamais Katniss. Pourquoi t'aurait-il suivi jusqu'ici alors ?**

- **Il s'inquiétait pour moi c'est tout.**

Il me regarde avec un regard insistant et je comprend que ce que je viens de dire n'est pas un très bon argument.**  
**  
- **Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu n'avais pas d'affaire à m'embrasser comme ça !****  
**  
- **Ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas aimé m'embrasser, parce que je ne te croirai pas. ****  
**  
- **Pas devant lui ! Je ne t'appartiens pas Gale, tu n'as pas le droit de faire comme si j'étais ta propriété, car ce n'est pas le cas.****  
**  
Cette remarque semble vraiment le blessé, car il baisse le regard les yeux remplient de tristesse. Je ne fais que lui dire la vérité, j'essais tout de même de me reprendre.

- **Tu sais que je n'ai et que je n'appartiendrai jamais à personne. Ne le prend pas personnel Gale, c'est comme ça c'est tout.**

- **Je le prend personnel Katniss, parce que je t'aime ! Je voudrais que tu sois à moi, rien qu'à moi. Quand je vois des garçons comme l'imbécile de tout à l'heure t'approcher, ça me rend fou ! J'aimerais bien ne jamais être tomber amoureux de toi, mais désolé c'est arrivé et je peux rien n'y faire.****  
**  
Voilà qu'il me fait me sentir mal. Il réussit toujours à mettre la faute sur moi et je déteste ça. En plus il faut qu'il insulte Peeta, il ne lui a rien fait d'après tout. Je sens la colère monter en moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de répliquer.

- **Peeta n'est pas un imbécile ! Et moi non plus ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes sentiments ne sont pas réciproque !**, dis-je hors de moi.

Il me regarde avec un regard désespéré, sa douleur est presque palpable. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai dit pour autant, il l'a tout à fait mérité.

- **Alors si c'est comme ça, je vais te laisser dans ta solitude**, dit-il d'un ton tranchant.**  
**  
- **C'est ça, vas-y !**

Ses yeux changent subitement par de la fureur et il s'en va rapidement. Je lui en veux tellement d'avoir déranger la conversation entre Peeta et moi, il était à deux cheveux de m'avouer quelque chose avant qu'il vienne nous interrompre. C'était la première fois que je lui parlais, et s'il n'avait pas fait les premiers pas, je crois que nous ne nous serions jamais adressés la parole. Je suis déçu également de ne pas lui avoir dit ce que je veux lui dire depuis nos douze ans. Je n'ai jamais eu la chance de le remercier pour cette miche de pain.

Je décide donc de tirer quelques écureuils comme prétexte pour aller le voir, puis je me dirige chez lui. Je déclenche la petite clochette de la boulangerie lorsque je rentre dans la boutique. Je retrouve l'un de ses frères à la caisse. Il me salut comme une cliente normale, ce que j'apprécie particulièrement et je m'approche de la vitrine de gâteaux. Ils sont magnifiques, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres. Je me suis toujours demandée qui avait autant de talent pour faire ces merveilles. Avant, je rentrais dans la boutique seulement pour échanger mes écureuils avec le père de Peeta, je n'ai jamais rien acheter et je ne faisait que regarder ces délices de la vitrine, car Prim adorait admirer tous ces petits détails minutieux qui s'y trouvait.

- **Est-ce que je pourrais savoir qui fait les gâteaux ?**

- **La décoration ?** **C'est Peeta.**

- **Vraiment ?**, dis-je surprise.

- **Ça surprend n'est-ce pas ? **

- **Oui un peu.**

- **Il est vraiment le meilleur pour les petites choses délicates**, dit-il sans cacher son ton rieur. **Mon frère et moi sommes meilleur pour faire le travail plus difficile**, ajoute-t-il avec un sourire confiant et un air supérieur.

- **J'ignorais que faire du pain était un travail difficile, je trouve que faire tous ces petits détails sont beaucoup plus complexe.****  
**  
Il a voulu faire son arrogant, alors je ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer. J'ignore pourquoi je me suis mise en colère lorsqu'il a parler de Peeta de cette façon, et surtout, que j'ai voulu le défendre, mais je l'ai fais sans hésiter. Je réalise alors que c'est la deuxième fois de la journée que je le défend.

- **Alors qu'est-ce que tu es venu chercher ici ?**, dit-il avec un faux sourire. Je sens que si il pouvait être impoli envers les clients, il ne se serait pas gêné pour me relancer une autre phrase au visage.

- **Peeta est là ?**

- **Il a finalement eu le courage de t'aborder ?**, dit-il les sourcils bien levés et un air moqueur plaqué sur le visage.

Comment ça avoir eu le courage de me parler ? Il a déjà voulu engager la conversation avec moi ? Alors depuis toutes ces années il avait essayé, comme moi, de m'approcher, mais sans résultat. Je m'attendais à tout sauf ça.

- **Il est là ?**, répétais-je avec tout le courage du monde.

- **Non, il est parti. C'est supposé être son heure de relève depuis plus de vingt minutes maintenant**, dit-il comme à lui-même. **Tu veux que je lui laisse un message de ta pars ?**

- **Non ça ira, je vais lui parler une prochaine fois. En faite, je venais pour donner ces écureuils à ton père pour m'avoir aidé pendant toutes ses années. Tu lui diras que c'est un cadeau. **

Il prend les quatre bêtes avec dédain, puis me remercie. Je vois qu'il n'est pas habitué de voir des animaux morts, à part cuits dans son assiette. Je lui achète une miche, des petits pains au fromage et quelques cupcakes. Il parait satisfait, puis je quitte cette endroit qui me fait beaucoup trop penser au garçon des pains.

Lorsque je rentre à la maison, l'odeur de sang est toujours présente malgré le départ du blessé. Ma mère a quand même fait l'effort d'allumer de l'encens. Je dépose ce que j'ai acheté sur la table, qui contrairement à hier, est dépourvut de repas.

- **J'ai acheté du pains et quelques cupcakes à la boulangerie.**

- **C'est très gentil de ta pars Katniss d'aider tous ces gens**, dit ma mère. **J'ai appris également pour Hazelle, elle est venu me rendre visite aujourd'hui. **

- **Ils ont besoin d'argent et nous en avons de trop alors...**

- **Tu es beaucoup trop humble ! Acceptes mon compliment sans te trouver une raison de tes gestes !**

- **D'accord, merci maman.**

Elle me sert dans ses bras et lorsqu'elle me relâche, je crois voir ses yeux briller de larmes. Je vois à quel point elle peut être fière de moi et je l'apprécie vraiment. Je prend les trois cupcakes que j'ai déposé un peu plus tôt sur la table, puis me dirige dans le salon où je suis sûr de retrouver ma petite sœur. En effet, elle est allongé tout près du feu à faire ses devoirs. Elle se tourne vers moi et me fait un immense sourire.

- **Katniss ! **

- **Salut Prim, regarde ce que je nous ai acheté**, dis-je en lui montrant les petits gâteaux.

Son visage s'illumine aussitôt et elle saute sur ses deux pieds pour pouvoir les admirer. Elle pointe celui avec une magnifique fleur rose, qui me semble être une fleur de lotus, puis sans détacher ses yeux du crémage coloré, elle m'annonce que c'est celui qu'elle a choisit.

- **Je savais que ce serait ton préféré, je l'ai pris spécialement pour toi.**

- **Oh Katniss, j'ai tellement hâte d'y goûter !**, dit-elle, et je l'imagine saliver. Jamais elle n'a goûté à des gâteaux.

- **Je sais, mais c'est pour le dessert**, dis-je en lui donnant une petite tape affectueuse sur la main lorsqu'elle est sur le point de le toucher.

- **C'est de la torture !**

Je lui sourit et je retourne dans la cuisine, où ma mère ne fait que commencer à faire le dîner. Je lui propose mon aide, et pour une fois, elle l'accepte sans hésiter. Elle a l'air très fatigué suite à son patient qui lui a volé toute la journée. Elle est allé le porter chez lui avec l'aide de ses proches, en disant quelques consignes à faire et en leur donnant quelques somnifères, après l'avoir désinfecté et lui avoir fait un bandage. Elle va tout de même allé lui rendre visite à chaques jours pour voir s'il guérit bien et changer ses pansements. Selon elle, il a de bonne chance de guérison avec l'argent que nous avons pour acheter des médicaments que nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre avant. **  
**  
- **Merci de m'aider. J'aurais voulu commencer ça plus tôt, mais j'ai été très occupé.**

- **Il n'y a pas de quoi.**

- **On va se faire un délice avec ce que tu as acheté !**

_**Voici mon troisième chapitre ! Peeta apparaît d'avantage dans cet article et je vous avoue que j'ai très hâte d'en écrire plus sur lui. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! **_


	5. Chapitre Quatre

Chapitre Quatre :

Lorsque je me réveille, je remarque que ma petite sœur est couchée à côté de moi, toujours endormie. Je me rappelle vaguement qu'elle m'ait rejointe la nuit dernière, je ne devais pas avoir les idées claires à ce moment là. Sûrement qu'elle m'a entendu crier suite à un cauchemars et qu'elle ait voulu me calmer. Ça à probablement marcher, car ce matin, je me suis réveillée le plus naturellement du monde, sans crier et sans sursauter.

Je la regarde et j'essais de m'imaginer à quoi elle rêve, probablement à de belles choses vu son visage détendu. Je pense encore à sa réaction, tout à fait adorable, d'hier soir après avoir goûtée à son petit gâteau. Ses yeux bleus se sont ouverts très grands sous l'effet de surprise, elle a sourit et n'a pas attendu plus longtemps avant d'en prendre une deuxième bouchée. Je voyais bien qu'elle essayait de le manger le plus lentement possible, pour le savourer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, comme si c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'elle pouvait goûtée à cette sucrerie. Je l'ai vite assurer que j'en rachèterai et elle a rapidement mis tout le reste dans sa bouche, rassurée. La voyant aussi heureuse, je lui ai donné le miens qui n'avait qu'une bouchée de prise, j'étais trop concentrée à la regarder. Jamais je n'oublierai ce petit visage rayonnant avec un peu de crémage sur le bout du nez et sur les coins de la bouche.

- **Katniss ?**, dit une petite voix encore toute endormie.

- **Oui ?**

- **Je sais que tu me regardes**, dit-elle en affichant un léger sourire. **À quoi penses-tu ?**

- **À toi petit canard**, lui répondis-je en caressant ses cheveux blonds. **Tu n'aurais pas dû venir dans mon lit cette nuit, ça aurait pu être dangereux tu sais...**

- **Je n'ai pas peur de toi**, me répondit-elle avec une telle conviction que je la crus instantanément.

- **J'aurais pu te prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre et... Je ne veux même pas imaginer le pire**, dis-je honteuse. **Ne le refais plus d'accord ?  
**  
- **On verra.**

- **Prim je suis sérieuse ! Je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais réagir si quelqu'un est à mes côtés durant un cauchemars.  
**  
- **D'accord...  
**  
- **Mais merci de te soucier de moi.  
**  
- **C'est normal, je suis ta sœur. **

**- Oui. Il faudrait se lever, il y a école aujourd'hui.  
**  
**- Oh non**, chigne-t-elle.**  
**  
**- Allez c'est ta dernière journée !**

Elle se lève péniblement, puis se dirige dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Je fais de même de mon côté ; je m'habille, me fait une tresse et me passe une lingette d'eau froide sur le visage pour me réveiller un peu avant de me diriger vers la cuisine. J'aperçois ma mère qui sort de sa chambre les yeux tout bouffis et les cheveux en bataille.

- **Maman, retournes te coucher, je m'occupe de Prim.**

- **Tu en ai sûr ?**, me demande-t-elle avec la voix fatiguée.

- **Oui, ça va aller.**

- **Merci chérie.  
**  
Elle retourne dans sa chambre tranquillement et ferme la porte derrière elle. J'ai soudain une boule dans la gorge, mais j'ignore complètement la raison de sa présence. Je repense à ce qui vient de se passer et je comprend alors ; c'est la façon dont ma mère m'a appelé. Chérie. Le visage d'Haymitch apparaît dans mes pensés et je me rappelle parfaitement toutes les fois où il m'a appelé de cette façon. Je ne me suis jamais très bien entendu avec lui, mais je lui suis tellement reconnaissante de toutes les choses qu'il a fait pour moi. Je me trouve un peu injuste de le laisser seule sans l'avoir remercier depuis que nous sommes rentrés. Je n'étais pas prête à voir la personne qui me rappel tant de mauvais souvenirs. Mais aujourd'hui, je vais faire l'effort et lui rendre visite.

Je trouve ça un peu étrange de planifier mes journées au jour le jour, auparavant, j'avais toujours la même habitude ; passer un peu de temps le matin dans la forêt avec Gale, aller à l'école, chasser et aller à la Plaque pour échanger notre récolte...

Arrivée en bas, je retrouve ma sœur qui est en tain de découper la miche de pain que j'ai acheté hier. Elle s'assoit à la table, seulement une tranche en main. Apparemment, elle non plus ne s'est pas totalement habitué à notre nouvelle vie.

- **Tu sais que tu peux manger plus que ça, le réfrigérateur est plein**, lui dis-je en sortant quelques aliments.

- **Je sais, mais j'ai toujours peur de manquer de nourriture...**

- **Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ça.  
**  
Après lui avoir donnée à manger correctement, nous sortons de la maison tranquillement. Il nous restait du temps avant que l'école commence, alors nous marchons lentement, se disant des choses que nous avons manqué l'une de l'autre. Je lui parle également de Peeta, que j'ai failli tuer dans la forêt.

- **Il t'a vraiment suivit jusque là ?**, me demande-t-elle sur un ton moqueur.

- **Oui, mais je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi.**

- **Je crois que Gale a raison, il a un faible pour toi. **

- **Je ne pense pas. Qui voudrait de moi, la fille bizarre et solitaire qui n'a jamais eu le moindre ami ?**

- J**e t'assure qu'il y a beaucoup de garçons qui parlent de toi à l'école. Ils te trouvent unique et impressionnante. Ce qui te rends très intéressante.**

- **Je suis sûr que tu as mal compris. C'est... C'est impossible !**, dis-je sans comprendre.

- **Tu m'en reparleras lorsque l'un d'eux te feras des avances.**

- **Ouais, on verra bien.**

Je pense tout de même à ce qu'elle vient de me dire, me demandant si ça pourrait être possible, que des garçons puissent s'intéresser à moi. Mais je sais bien que non.

Nous ne sommes plus très loin du bâtiment scolaire maintenant. Il y a de plus en plus d'étudiants qui croisent notre route. Ils essaient d'éviter de me regarder du mieux qu'ils peuvent, mais je vois bien que c'est trop demandé pour leurs petits yeux curieux. Prim me prend la main, c'est sa façon de me montrer qu'elle est à mes côtés et qu'elle me soutient.

- **Regarde qui est là-bas**, me dit-elle en donnant un coup de tête dans sa direction.

Je cherche un petit moment, sans voir la fameuse personne.

- **Je ne vois pas...**

Et c'est à ce moment même que je le l'aperçois. Je fixe Peeta pendant un moment, sans être capable d'enlever mes yeux de sur lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, parfois, pendant les cours ou à la cafétéria je lui jetais un regard, juste comme ça, pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, sans aucune raison... Ma sœur se met à rire, ce qui me fait sortir de ma rêverie.

- **Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**, lui demandais-je un peu offusqué en sachant qu'elle se moque probablement de moi.

- **Je crois qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir un faible pour quelqu'un**, me répondit-elle.

- **Est-ce que tu insinues qu'il m'intéresserait ?**

- **Katniss, tu ne peux rien me cacher. Je vois bien la façon dont tu le regardes.**

- **Il m'intrigue c'est tout. Rien de plus.  
**  
- **Je vais te laisser le bénéfice du doute. Pour cette fois**, me dit-elle en souriant. **Alors on se voit tout à l'heure !**

- **Oui, je vais probablement venir te chercher.**

- **Tu n'es pas obligé.**

- **Je sais, mais ça ne me dérange pas, au contraire**, lui dis-je en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

Je me retourne pour regarder Peeta une dernière fois avant de partir, mais je le surprends à déjà avoir les yeux posés sur moi. Je détourne la tête, mes joues commençant à me brûler. Je déteste qu'un garçon puisse me faire un tel effet. Je commence à partir tranquillement, en regardant bien où je marche pour ne pas faire une folle de moi comme la dernière fois. Je m'en sors plutôt bien, jusqu'au moment de sentir une main se poser sur mon épaule, je me retourne vivement et il est en face de moi. Je me demande pourquoi je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver, j'étais probablement trop concentrée à ne pas tomber. Il me sourit, mais je reste totalement figé, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit.

- **Salut**, me dit-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

J'essais de lui répondre, mais je suis toujours pétrifiée. Il a cette telle facilité à parler, absolument tout le contraire de moi.

- **Mon père m'a dit de te remercier pour les écureuils.**

**- Ça m'a fait plaisir**, répondis-je, un peu trop sur la défensive.

**- Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je vais y aller**, dit-il mal à l'aise.

Il commence à partir tranquillement et je me ressaisis.

- **Attends !**, lui dis-je.

Il se retourne, il m'a l'air surpris avec ses sourcils levés. Il me regarde un petit moment, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Comment ais-je pu avoir assez de courage pour gagner les Hunger Games, mais ne pas en avoir pour parler à un garçon ?

- **Oui ?**, me demande-t-il après quelques secondes.

- **Je... Je voulais te dire merci**, dis-je en regardant le sol.

- **De rien. Mais pour quelle raison tu me remercies au juste ?**, me répondit-il le sourire en coin.

- **Pour... Tu le sais... Lorsque nous avions douze ans...**

- **Pour le pain ? Oh ce n'est rien ! **

- **Au contraire, je ne serais pas ici si ça n'aurait pas été de toi.**

- **Alors finalement, je suis très important dans cette histoire ! **

Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils, je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il essaie de faire. Ce qu'il vient de dire me paraît tellement arrogant et j'avoue que ça ne lui va pas bien du tout.

- **C'était une blague**, dit-il, l'air inquiet.

- **Je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à ce genre d'humour...**, lui avouais-je, tout de même soulagée qu'il disait ça seulement pour rire.

- **Désolé si ça t'as dérangé. **

- **Peeta, tu viens ? La cloche va bientôt sonner**, dit l'un de ses amis.

- **Je dois y aller... Si tu veux venir me parler après l'école, n'hésite pas**, me dit-il en retrouvant sa bonne humeur. **Tu n'as pas à être gêné avec moi.**

- **D'accord.  
**  
Je sais immédiatement que je n'irai pas le voir tout à l'heure. Je n'approche jamais les gens, et d'habitude, eux non plus ne m'approche pas. Je ne suis pas accoutumée à ça, Gale et Madge étant mes seuls amis et tous les deux les ayant rencontrés par hasard.

Je me sens soudainement terriblement mal de ne pas être allée la voir. Tout d'abord Haymitch et maintenant Madge... Aurais-je oublié quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne pense pas... Je n'ai pas beaucoup de gens auquel je suis proche. Du côté de celle-ci, ça ne sert à rien d'aller lui rendre visite maintenant, elle va toujours à l'école. Je me dirige alors vers la maison de mon mentor.

Arrivée devant la porte, je ne me sens pas à ma place, comme si je franchissais une barrière de notre relation, comme si j'entrais dans un lieu dont il est le seul à y avoir droit. Je cogne tout de même à la porte, sans me faire répondre par personne. Je recommence une seconde fois, en vain. Je décide alors d'entrer, et je fus étonnée que la porte ne soit pas barrée. Peut-être avait-il l'intuition que j'allais venir chez lui aujourd'hui. Nous avons toujours été complices sur ce côté là, devinant ce que l'autre pense et désire. Je marche lentement, impressionnée, mais surtout dégoûtée, par la saleté de l'endroit. J'appel Haymitch et je me fais répondre faiblement, je suis donc la voix et le retrouve dans le salon.

Il est allongé sur le divan, bouteille d'alcool à la main et bien d'autres étendues sur le sol. Il n'a pas l'air de bien aller du tout, sûrement encore trop sur le choc de la mort d'un autre de ses tributs. Comme ça doit être difficile à supporter de voir tous ces jeunes dont tu as appris à connaître allés se faire tuer dans l'arène, années après années. Bien sûr, c'est moi qu'il avait décidé de sauver, mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est un dur coup.

- **Je venais pour vous remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, dis-je malhabile. **

- **Y'a pas de quoi**, dit-il en prenant une autre gorgée.

J'aurais voulu lui faire un magnifique discours, lui disant comment je lui suis reconnaissante, mais je n'ai jamais été bonne pour parler, surtout pas de chose émotionnelle.

- **Tu n'es pas obligée tu sais. Ne te casses pas la tête pour ça.**

- **D'accord... Mais je voulais que vous le sachiez. **

- **Alors comment te fais-tu à cette nouvelle vie de gagnante ?**, dit-il sur un ton ronchonneur.

- **C'est plutôt étrange... Mais je suppose que c'est mieux que d'être morte.**

- **Des fois, je n'en suis plus si sûr.  
**  
- **Au moins, maintenant vous avez quelqu'un d'autre qui comprend ce que vous avez vécu.**

- **Que c'est réjouissant**, répondit-il, toujours renfrogné.

- **J'essais de vous aidez ! Pourquoi êtes-vous autant morose ?**

- **Moi qui croyait que nous nous comprenions.  
**  
- **Je comprends, mais la vie doit continuer, arrêtez de vous morfondre dans votre coin !**

-** J'agis de cette façon depuis près de 25 ans et ce n'est certainement pas une ado de 16 ans qui va changer ça.**

- **Alors si vous aimez votre vie de cette façon, tant pis pour vous**, lui répondis-je en colère.

- **Je suis encore étonné que tu ais été capable d'attirer des sponsors avec ton attitude. **

- **Eh bien je l'ai fais**, dis-je en quittant la pièce.

- **Ne me fais surtout pas regretté de t'avoir sauver, toi, au lieu d'Enrik**, me cria-t-il, m'obligeant à m'arrêter dans mon élan vers la sortie. **Tu dois continuée à vivre, pour tous ceux qui en n'ont pas eut la chance**, continua-t-il, plus doucement, mais toujours avec un timbre d'insolence.

Je prends une respiration et ferme les yeux, essayant de chasser les mauvais souvenirs de mes pensées. Je quitte au pas de course cette demeure dont l'odeur nauséabonde me monte à la gorge. Quand est-ce que je vais entreprendre quelque chose et que tout va se passer normalement, sans que je me fâche ou quoi que ce soit ?

_**Bonjour ! Ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment mon préféré, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains seront plus intéressants. J'ai surtout hâte d'écrire des scènes plus romantiques, mais vous connaissez Katniss, elle prend son temps. Et puis, je veux respecter les personnages du mieux que je peux, je ne veux pas qu'elle tombe en amour dès le premier jour et que tout soit parfait, car ça ne serait pas réaliste. J'espère tout de même que vous aimez ma fiction, même si pour l'instant, l'amour n'est pas très présent.**_

_**Donnez-moi votre avis, c'est très important pour moi ! **_


	6. Chapitre Cinq

Chapitre Cinq :

Je me dirige vers l'école une deuxième fois aujourd'hui, il ne reste que dix minutes avant la fin des cours. Je prends mon temps en bottant de petits cailloux qui se trouvent dans mon chemin.

Lorsque j'ai quitté la maison de Haymitch un peu plus tôt, je ne trouvais plus rien à faire, je suis donc rentré chez moi et j'ai appelé Cinna. Ça ne faisait guère longtemps que nous nous étions parlés, mais ça fait toujours du bien d'entendre une voix familière qui vous comprends à cent pour cent. Il est probablement un meilleur ami que Gale, car lui au moins, ne me juge jamais, je peux tout lui dire sans m'inquiéter de sa réaction. Le pire qu'il peut faire, c'est de me donner des conseils, et c'est loin d'être négatif. C'est dommage que je ne pourrai pas le voir régulièrement... Il nous accompagnera pour la tournée de la victoire, mais après cela, je ne le verrai qu'une fois par année, lors des Hunger Games annuels.

Je me retrouve encore à m'évader dans le futur, à penser que je devrai affronter les regards remplis de haine des familles et des amis de tous les tributs. Mais encore là ce n'est pas le pire. Je devrai être mentor pour le reste de ma vie, envoyant à la mort des douzaines de jeunes dont j'aurai appris à connaître. Peut-être finirai-je comme Haymitch, toujours une bouteille d'alcool à la main...

Une petite voix familière me fais sortir de mes pensées.

- **Désolé de t'avoir sortie de ta rêverie**, me dit Prim. **Tu pensais à Peeta ?**

- **Non, mais une chance que tu es arrivée.**

- **Je t'ai vu parler avec lui tout à l'heure ! **

- **Oui, il est venu me voir**, dis-je le plus normalement possible.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il te disais ?**

- **Ah pas grand chose, il m'a remercier pour les écureuils que j'ai amenés à son père.**

- **Seulement ça ?**, dit-elle, sceptique.

- **Oui.**

- **Je ne te crois pas !**

- **Bon d'accord, il a aussi ajouté de ne pas être gêné si je veux allée lui parler**, répondis-je avec toute la misère du monde pour paraître indifférente.

- **Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends !**

- **Je n'irai pas Prim. **

- **Mais pourquoi ?**, chigne-t-elle avec une petite moue adorable.

- **Parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas d'avoir une quelconque relation avec lui. J'ai déjà assez de problèmes avec Gale, je ne veux pas en ajouter d'avantage.  
**  
- **Et si je te disais qu'il s'en vient dans notre direction, comment réagirais-tu ?**

Je regarde derrière moi, paniquée. Je le cherche désespérément et quand je l'aperçois enfin, il se trouve à plusieurs mètres de nous, avec son groupe d'amis.

- **Menteuse !**, lui dis-je en lui chatouillant les côtes. Elle réussit toujours à m'arracher un sourire.

- **C'était plus fort que moi !**, dit-elle en riant aux éclats.

J'arrête subitement voyant tous les regards que nous nous faisons lancer. Elle me sourit et commence à se diriger vers l'école en me tirant la langue. Je la regarde sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que je remarque que ma petite sœur va en plein dans sa direction.

- **Prim reviens ici ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**, dis-je en essayant de parler le moins fort possible, pour ne pas attirer d'avantage l'attention sur nous.

- **Tu sais très bien ce que je fais !**, me répond-elle en ricanant.

- **Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !**, lui lançais-je, d'un ton suppliant.

Mais elle m'ignore et continue sa marche. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis figée et mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine. Je ne sais plus comment placer mes bras, mes jambes, n'importe quelle position que j'essais me fait sentir ridicule. Pourquoi me fait-elle ça ? Arrivée à quelques mètres de lui, elle détourne son chemin, puis va voir Rory, le petit frère de Gale. Elle me regarde et me tire la langue. Elle m'a fait l'une de ces peurs !

Malheureusement, son petit manège s'est fait remarquer par l'un des amis de Peeta, il me pointe et ils regardent maintenant tous dans ma direction. Finalement, elle a réussit à attirer l'attention sur moi.

Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Aller voir Prim, m'en aller ou bien accepter d'engager la conversation avec Peeta ? Pendant que je penses à toutes mes possibilités, il est déjà trop tard. Il se dirige vers moi, après s'être fait pousser par quelques garçons. Ma sœur le remarque et elle me fait un petit sourire encourageant. Même si c'est en quelque sorte de sa faute, je ne lui en veux pas, car je sais qu'elle se sent désolée. Il est maintenant juste en face de moi, me faisant l'un de ses sourires à faire craquer n'importe quelles filles. Mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas ce genre de personne qui tombe en amour avec l'apparence. En fait, je ne suis pas du genre à tomber en amour du tout.

- **J'espère que je ne te dérange pas**, me demande-t-il gentiment.

- **Non, ça va.**

Je vois ses amis rirent derrière lui. Je suis encore l'animal de foire à ce que je vois ! Seulement Milly, et une fille que je crois s'appeler Delly, ne trouvent pas la situation comique.

- **Ne te soucis pas d'eux.**

- **C'est un peu difficile je t'avouerais. **

- **Ouais... **

- **C'est quoi leur problème d'ailleurs ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils rient de moi.**

- **Je t'assure qu'en ce moment, ils ne rient pas de toi, mais de moi.**

- **De toi ? Je ne comprends pas...**

- **Je t'expliquerai une autre fois**, me dit-il en souriant.

- **Je ne suis pas très patiente**, lui avouais-je.

- **Si je te le disais maintenant, tu ne voudrais plus jamais me reparler.**

- **Ce n'est pas très rassurant.  
**  
- **Oh ce n'est rien de très important, pour l'instant**, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Je suis complètement perdue, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il peut me cacher et pourquoi il est aussi gêné en ce moment. C'est loin d'être dans son habitude, de rougir de la sorte. Je le regarde en essayant de le déchiffrer, mais il baisse le regard, ses joues encore plus roses qu'il y a un instant. Je n'ai jamais rien compris aux garçons, mais lui, il est encore plus mystérieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Il m'intrigue et je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir en savoir d'avantage, de savoir ce qu'il pense. Ce qu'il pense de moi...

Je commence à divaguer et je dois immédiatement me trouver une solution pour sortir de cette situation embarrassante.

- **Hum... Ma sœur arrive, il va falloir que j'y aille.**

Je suis tellement mauvaise menteuse ! Il a sûrement remarquer que je voulais simplement me débarrasser de lui. Non, débarrasser ne serait pas le bon mot, plutôt me sauver avant de paraître encore plus folle que j'en ai déjà l'air.

- **D'accord. Est-ce que tu fais quelque chose demain ? **

- **Oh je suis très occupé... Pleins de paperasse et... Je dois allée voir quelques personnes...**

Encore en train de mentir... Bon seulement à moitié, c'est vrai que je vais visiter Madge, mais sinon, tout le reste n'est que des faussetés. Il l'a deviné, je le vois dans son visage, mais il n'a pas l'air fâché, au contraire, il a l'air de trouver ça amusant. De plus en plus énigmatique...

- **Ah je vois**, me répond-il en souriant de plus belle. **Si tu as envie de faire quelque chose avec moi, tu n'as qu'à venir à la boulangerie, je serai là.  
**  
- **D'accord.  
**  
Il me fait un signe de la main et se dirige vers la ville, seule, ses amis étant déjà partis. Je retourne voir ma sœur qui es toujours avec Rory, Vick et Posy. Presque tous les élèves ont quittés l'endroit, il ne reste plus que nous, des enseignants sortant du bâtiment scolaire et quelques retardataires. Le plus vieux des Hawthorne me regarde furieusement et je crois avoir devinée la raison de cette réaction ; il est en colère parce que je parle à un autre garçon que Gale. Ce n'est certainement pas un enfant de douze ans qui va m'empêcher de parler avec d'autres garçons si j'en ai envie ! Le dernier mot me frappe au visage comme une gifle. J'ai envie de parler à Peeta et cette réalité me bouleverse plus que tout. Je ne peux pas me permettre de tomber amoureuse. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'oblige à tomber amoureuse de lui ? Ne pouvons-nous pas être juste amis ? Cette option me réconforte un peu. J'ai besoin d'avoir quelqu'un comme Peeta dans ma vie. Il a toujours cette joie de vivre presque contagieuse. De plus, je sais qu'il me supporte entièrement et qu'il ne me jugera jamais. Enfin, il ne m'a pas l'air ce genre de personne, peut-être que je me trompe sur son cas. Il pourrait être malhonnête et me vouloir du mal, mais je n'en crois pas un mot.

En parlant de ça, je me demande ce qu'il me veut réellement. Veut-il simplement être mon ami ou bien plus que ça ? Quelles sont ses véritables intentions à mon sujet ?

- **Katniss !**, me cria Prim, me sortant de mon questionnement incessant.

- **Oui ?**

- **Tu étais vraiment perdue dans tes pensées, je me trompes ?**

- **Juste un peu...**, répondis-je en rougissant.

- **C'est vraiment devenue une habitude dis donc ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous vous disiez ?**, me demande-t-elle en souriant.

- **On ne peux pas en parler tout à l'heure ?**, dis-je en remarquant le visage de Rory, complètement furibond.

- **Et Gale dans cette histoire ? Tu l'as oublié ? Maintenant qu'il est tombé amoureux de toi tu vas le laisser tomber ?**, explosa Rory.

- **Ça n'a aucun rapport, je ne suis pas intéressé par Peeta. En plus, Gale et moi c'est compliqué en ce moment. Il ne veut plus me parler de toute manière.**

- **C'est complètement faux ! C'est toi qui l'évite et qui fait tout pour que ça ne marche pas entre vous deux. Tu pourrais au moins lui laisser une chance.  
**  
- **Oh Rory, t'as bientôt fini ? Katniss a bien le droit de fréquenter qui elle veut et de faire ce qu'elle veut**, me défend Prim.

- **Imagines la situation inverse Prim, si Katniss était amoureuse de Gale et qu'il agit comme elle le fait en ce moment, tu serais fâchée toi aussi**, répondit Rory.

- **Peut-être, mais je finirais par la convaincre que c'est peine perdue et qu'il y a d'autres garçons que Gale.**

- **Ah oui comme ce Peeta ?  
**  
-** Effectivement...  
**  
- **D'accord c'est assez !**, dis-je en coupant Prim.** Ce qui se passe dans ma vie et dans celle de Gale ne sont pas de vos affaires. Je sais que tu essais de me défendre Prim, mais je suis bien capable par moi-même. C'est la même chose du côté de Gale.**

- **Désolé Katniss, je voulais t'aider c'est tout...  
**  
- **Je sais, merci pour l'attention.**

- **En tous cas, tu me déçois beaucoup Katniss. Tu as tellement changé depuis que tu es revenue**, ajoute Rory avant de s'éloigner de nous à grands pas. **Aller venez**, dit-il a Vick et Posy.

Il n'aurait jamais pu dire une phrase pire que celle-là. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour retrouver ma vie d'avant. Il s'attendait à quoi ? Que je sois toujours la bonne vieille Katniss de la Veine, qui travaillait d'arrache pied pour nourrir sa famille ? Eh bien non.

- **Désolé pour ça...**, nous dit Vick. **Tout ça pour une histoire d'amour**, ajoute-t-il en levant les yeux aux ciel.

Les deux cadets rejoignent leur frère à pas rapide. Une chance que la Veine et le village des Vainqueurs ne sont pas dans la même direction, je n'en pouvais plus de cette conversation qui menait à absolument nul part.

Ma sœur se remet à marcher sans me jeter un seul regard. Je ne lui demande pas ce qu'il ne va pas, elle a bien droit d'avoir ses petits secrets. Tout le trajet se fait dans le silence complet. C'est plutôt étrange, car ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Prim de réagir de la sorte. Je suis à deux cheveux de lui demander ce qu'il ne va pas, trop attristée de la voir comme ça, mais dès que nous rentrons chez nous, elle se précipite vers sa chambre. J'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute...

Ma mère est absente, probablement chez l'un de ses patients, elle n'est donc pas là pour me donner des conseils. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, devrais-je aller voir Prim, ou bien lui laisser un peu d'intimité ? Je vais attendre quinze minutes, et après le temps écoulé, j'irai la voir. C'est la meilleure idée que j'ai trouvé.

Je tourne en rond sans arrêt, en essayant de faire passer les secondes plus rapidement. Malheureusement, ma technique est loin d'être efficace. Je m'inquiète beaucoup trop et mes pensées se chamboulent dans ma tête, n'arrêtant pas de réfléchir à ce qui la tracasse. Après seulement dix minutes, je trouve que j'ai attendu assez longtemps et je décide d'aller cogner à la porte de sa chambre. J'entends à peine sa petite voix attristée qui me dit d'entrer et mon cœur se serre. Je la trouve assise sur son lit, les bras enroulés autour de ses jambes, ramenées contre elle. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes, ce qui fait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, le rendant encore plus éclatant. Je me place à ses côtés, puis je la serre dans mes bras.

- **Veux-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ?**

- **Je déteste me chicaner avec quelqu'un... En particulier Rory**, dit-elle en lâchant un sanglot.

- **Oh Prim...**, ajoutais-je ne sachant pas quoi dire. **Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?**

- **Je ne sais pas... Je crois que oui. Maman dirait que je suis trop jeune pour savoir ce que c'est que d'être en amour, mais il me semble que ce que je ressens est très semblable à ce que tout le monde parle ou à ce qu'on peut lire dans les livres... **

- **C'est merveilleux Prim !**, dis-je sans être pourtant convaincue. Pour moi, l'amour est quelque chose de négatif, qui finit toujours par vous briser le cœur d'une façon ou d'une autre...

- **Mais je ne sais même pas si il ressens la même chose pour moi...**

- **Tu n'as qu'à lui demander. J'avoue que je ne suis pas un bon exemple pour toi, n'ayant jamais eu de relation... Mais je crois que tu devrais suivre mon conseil.**

**-** **Tu es une très grande source d'inspiration pour moi, peut-être pas sur ce côté là, mais tu es la personne la plus courageuse que je connais.**

**-** **Merci Prim. **

- **Dis, est-ce que tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ?  
**  
- **N'importe quoi.**

- **Voudrais-tu aller me chercher un bon gâteau au chocolat ? Je ne suis plus capable de m'en passer**, me demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- **D'accord. **

Je crois qu'elle veut que j'aille à la boulangerie pour deux choses, premièrement, elle veut réellement avoir un gâteau, et deuxièmement, elle veut que je parle à Peeta. Cette deuxième supposition ne m'étonnerait guère de sa part.

Je me dirige à la ville, répondant à la demande de ma sœur. Lorsque je rentre à l'intérieur de la boutique, je ne suis pas étonné de retrouver Peeta aux caisses. Il me fait un sourire et je le salut de la tête.

- **Tu as finalement changé d'idée ?**, me demande-t-il.

- **En faite je suis venue car ma sœur avait envie de gâteaux.**

- **Ah d'accord... Tu es chanceuse d'être aussi proche d'elle, ce n'est pas comme moi et mes frères. **

- **Oui, j'ai cru le remarquer la dernière fois que je suis venue.**

- **Je parie qu'il m'a insulté à propos des gâteaux ? Ils se moquent toujours de moi à cause de ça. Mais je juge qu'il y a si peu de belle chose, dans le district Douze, que ça fait plaisir à tout le monde de voir toutes ses décorations**, ajoute-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- **J'ai toujours pensé la même chose. Prim et moi adorions venir les admirer. Maintenant je peux en acheter, c'est encore mieux !**

- **Oui, je te voyais parfois à travers la vitre.** **C'est peut-être pourquoi j'essayais toujours de m'améliorer, pour pouvoir t'impressionner**, avoue-t-il en riant.

Je ne sais pas trop si c'est une blague ou non, mais je le prends pour un compliment.

- **Le problème est que j'ignorais que c'était toi qui les faisaient**, dis-je en choisissant un gâteau au chocolat, recouvert de fleurs en sucre. **  
**  
**- Dommage... Au moins aujourd'hui tu le sais ! Alors es-tu impressionner ?**, me demande-t-il en levant le gâteau avec un sourire exagéré.

- **Il est très beau, Prim va l'adorer**, répondis-je en sortant l'argent nécessaire.

- **Tu l'emmèneras une bonne fois**, dit-il en emballant la pâtisserie. **Je suis sûr qu'elle adorerait les voir de l'intérieur, et pas juste de la vitrine.**

- **J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle m'accompagne, mais elle...**

J'arrête subitement ma phrase, remarquant que j'allais tout lui avouer à propos d'elle. Je me sens tellement à l'aise avec lui, que je n'ai quasiment plus de filtre.

- **Mais elle quoi ?**, me demande-t-il avec un air inquiet étonnamment sincère.

Ça ne va pas faire de mal à personne que je lui raconte ce détail, pas vrai ? De toute façon il ignore qui est Rory.

- **Elle n'allait pas très bien.**

- **Oh, alors j'espère que le chocolat chocolat va réussir à lui remonter le moral.  
**  
- **Je ne crois pas que ça va régler le problème, c'est... À propos d'un garçon.**

-** Je vois... Elle aime quelqu'un qui ne partage pas ses sentiments ? **

- **En effet.**

-** Ouais, je sais ce que ça fait...**

Il grimace légèrement, je vois à son visage et au ton qu'il a employé que ça le fait réellement souffrir. Je me demande qui peut bien être cette personne. Sûrement une belle blonde de la ville avec qui il se traîne à l'école. Mais cette possibilité serait plutôt étrange, car je suis sûr que n'importe quelles filles accepteraient l'amour de Peeta à bras ouverts.

- **Eh, j'aurais peut-être une idée, je ne sais pas si ça marcherait, mais on peut toujours essayer ! Voudrais-tu passer ce soir vers 7 heures ?**

- **Eum... D'accord. Alors à tout à l'heure.**

- **Parfait ! À plus tard !  
**  
Je quitte la boulangerie avec les papillons dans l'estomac. Je suis tellement nerveuse à l'idée d'être seul avec Peeta. Mais je le fais pour ma soeur, il dit qu'il a une solution pour l'aider avec Rory, alors pourquoi pas ? Je ferais absolument tout pour elle. Et je l'ais déjà prouvé suffisamment en gagnant les Hunger Games.

**_Voici mon chapitre cinq ! Peeta est de plus en plus présent dans l'histoire, mais Katniss n'aperçoit toujours pas tout l'amour qu'il peut ressentir pour elle. Je vais essayer que Gale fasse une apparition dans le prochain chapitre, car ça fait un moment que nous ne l'avons pas vu. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'oubliez pas de kiffer et de me donner votre avis ! _**


	7. Chapter Six

Un peu plus tôt, j'ai annoncé à Prim que j'allais voir Peeta vers 7 heures ce soir. Elle était tellement enthousiasme à l'idée que je puisse enfin passer un moment avec lui. J'ai hésité avant de lui dire la raison de notre rencontre, mais je ne pouvais pas lui cacher. Elle était reconnaissante envers lui de vouloir l'aider, mais elle était mécontente que j'y aille juste pour elle. Elle aurait préféré que je passe du temps avec lui pour apprendre à le connaître.

Plus que l'heure de notre rendez-vous approche, plus que je suis nerveuse. Il faut que j'arrête d'y penser sinon, ma tête va finir par exploser dû à toutes les attentes que je me fais. Je ne devrais pourtant pas m'en faire.

Dès que j'arrive à la boulangerie, il sort du bâtiment en me faisant l'un de ses habituels sourires.

- **Je suis content que tu sois venue**, me dit-il.

- **Je t'ai dis que j'allais venir, alors je suis venue**, lui répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- **C'est super. Tu veux allée marcher ?**

- **D'accord**, dis-je avant qu'il commence à se diriger vers la Veine.** Eum... Est-ce que nous pourrions aller dans l'autre sens ?**

- **Pas de problème. C'est à cause de ton petit ami ?  
**  
- **Gale n'est pas mon petit ami. **

- **Je croyais que vous sortiez ensemble, vous vous êtes embrassés devant tout le monde et... La dernière fois, dans les bois, il t'a encore embrassé. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas l'air de bien m'apprécier.  
**  
- **Oui... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris à ce moment là, devant tout Panem en plus...**, dis-je en hochant la tête d'incrédulité. **Et dans le bois, il l'a fait sans mon consentement. Mais en effet, il ne t'apprécie pas du tout. **

- **J'avoue que je le prends pour un compliment**, ajoute-t-il en souriant. **S'il ne m'aime pas, il doit bien avoir une raison, et j'ai l'impression que cette raison est toi Katniss.**

- **Je ne te comprends pas.**

- **Eh bien, je crois qu'il est jaloux, ou peut-être a-t-il simplement peur que je gâche sa chance avec toi.**

- **Mais dans un sens, il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, si je ne sors pas un jour avec lui, je ne sortirais avec personne d'autre. On peut parler de ta fameuse idée maintenant ?  
**  
- **Oui, d'accord... Eh bien tout à l'heure on parlait de jalousie, et je crois que c'est la meilleure façon de montrer à quelqu'un qu'il tient à l'autre. Alors, il faudrait rendre le garçon auquel ta sœur est amoureuse jaloux. Je pourrais m'arranger avec l'un de mes amis et faire croire au garçon que son petit frère trouve Prim de son goût. Peut-être va-t-il réaliser qu'il l'apprécie plus qu'une amie.  
**  
- **C'est plutôt un bon plan, mais ça inclurait que je te dise l'identité de ce garçon et je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance. Encore moins à ton ami...  
**  
- **Je comprends, mais tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter à mon sujet, je veux juste t'aider c'est tout. Et je choisirai le bon ami**, m'assure-t-il.

- **C'est d'accord. Et... Le garçon c'est Rory, le petit frère de Gale.  
**  
- **Je t'avoue que je m'en doutais un peu, elle est toujours avec lui. Est-ce que ça te dis d'aller voir mon ami pour lui parler du plan, ou tu préférerais que j'aille le voir une autre fois ?  
**  
J'avoue que je n'ai pas du tout envie de me faire déranger en ce moment, tout se passe plutôt bien jusqu'à maintenant. De plus, je n'ai pas plus envie de faire connaissance avec l'ami de Peeta.

- **Une autre fois ?  
**  
- **Pas de problème !**, répondit-il, l'air heureux.

Nous parlons un peu de toutes sortes de choses, de sa famille, de la mienne, de l'école, de la boulangerie,... Je sais qu'il évite soigneusement de me parler des Hunger Games, et c'est une attention que j'apprécie énormément. Ça me fait bizarre de lui dire tant de chose sans aucune difficulté, la seule personne qui en connait autant sur moi est Gale. Et ma sœur, bien sûr, mais je ne considère pas qu'elle compte là-dedans, étant une personne de ma famille. Je pense que Peeta et moi pourrions être de très bon amis.

- **Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as pas plus d'amis, tu es une personne vraiment merveilleuse**, me dit-il, le plus normalement du monde.

- **Je crois que j'intimide les autres**, répondis-je, en rougissant. **Mais la solitude ne m'a jamais dérangée.**

- **Plus d'une centaine de fois j'ai passé proche de venir m'asseoir avec toi à la cafétéria, mais je n'ai jamais osé.**

- **Moi aussi, je voulais venir te voir... Pour te remercier. Mais tu étais toujours entouré de pleins d'amis.  
**  
- **Alors tu avait conscience que j'existais même avant que je vienne te parler ?**, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

- **Oui, jamais je n'aurais pu oublier le garçon qui nous a sauvé la vie, à ma famille et moi. J'ai toujours cette dette envers toi, d'ailleurs. **

- **Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit. Juste ta présence m'ait suffisante.  
**  
Nous avions arrêté de marcher pour je ne sais quelle raison. Il me regardait d'une façon dont je ne pourrait décrire, un mélange d'admiration et de détermination. C'est la première fois qu'une telle proximité avec une autre personne me rend aussi nerveuse, pourtant, nous ne sommes pas si proche que ça. Je baisse le regard, n'étant plus capable d'affronter ce visage qui me bouleverse tant. Lorsque je relève la tête, j'aperçois quelqu'un en arrière plan. Je plisse mes yeux pour mieux voir et le visage de Gale m'apparaît. Il a l'air furieux, mais également triste. Peeta se retourne, et il le remarque à son tour. Gale s'en va alors à pas rapides.

- **Je suis vraiment désolé Katniss**, me dit Peeta. **Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'aller le voir...  
**  
- **J'en ai aucune envie. J'ai bien le droit de te voir si je le veux. J'en ai assez que tout le monde m'oblige à faire des choses et que si je fais le contraire, ils font tout pour me faire sentir mal.  
**  
- **Je comprends parfaitement, mais c'est ton meilleur ami. Ça serait dommage de le perdre à cause de moi. **

- **Je t'avoue que ces temps-ci, je ne sais même plus ce qu'il représente encore à mes yeux. **

- **Je suis désolé**, me répéta-t-il. **Tout est de ma faute. S'il te plais, ne le laisse pas tomber pour moi, d'accord ? Vas le voir, c'est la meilleure solution. On s'en reparleras pour Prim.**

- **Mais...**

Je ne peux continuer ma phrase car il s'éloigne déjà de moi, les mains dans les poches en regardant le sol. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire de toute façon ? Je l'ignore complètement. Sa joie de vivre part peu à peu avec lui et je sens soudainement un vide étrange dans ma poitrine. Je déteste ça.

Ça fait déjà deux jours que je n'ai pas parlé à Gale, notre relation n'a jamais été aussi mal. Peut-être devrais-je me montrer la plus mature de nous deux et prendre l'initiative d'aller lui parler. Ce doit être la dernière chose dont j'ai envie de faire, mais je sais que c'est en mon devoir de tout arranger entre nous.

Je me dirige alors à contre-cœur vers la forêt. Je n'ai même pas besoin de le chercher, je le retrouve à notre lieu de rendez-vous habituel. Il m'attendait, il savais que j'allais venir. Il me regarde avec le même regard que ma mère lorsqu'elle veut que je lui donne plus d'explications après avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Je reste le plus possible cachée parmi les arbres, ne voulant pas l'affronter. Nous restons silencieux pendant une bonne minute, ses yeux toujours posés sur moi. Il soupire d'impatiente, attendant probablement que je commence à parler, mais je n'ais aucune idée comment entreprendre la conversation.

- **Katniss, pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Tu veux me rendre jaloux, hein ? Pourtant, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour être avec moi.**

- **C'est loin d'être le cas. Peeta voulait m'aider avec un petit problème, j'ai accepté**, dis-je en haussant les épaules. **De toute façon, j'ai bien le droit de lui parler si je veux Gale.  
**  
- **Tu aurais pu venir me voir, je suis sûr que j'aurais pu t'aider encore mieux que lui.**

- **Je te rappel que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, notre conversation ne s'est pas terminée sur une note très joyeuse.**

- **C'est parce que tu m'exaspères tellement des fois ! Je sais que je suis quelqu'un de très orgueilleux et très rancunier, mais tu es encore pire que moi.  
**  
- **C'est justement pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, nous sommes identiques Gale.  
**  
- **Je ne comprends plus ce que tu attends de moi**, m'avoue-t-il.

- **Je veux que tu sois mon meilleur ami, comme tu as toujours été à mes yeux...**

- **S'il te plais, éclaires-moi sur quelque chose... Vas-tu rester seule tout le reste de ta vie ? Je comprends que tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfants, à cause des Jeux, mais pourquoi t'empêcher d'avoir un petit-ami ? Comment pourras-tu supporter de voir tout le monde évoluer, se marier,... Tandis que toi, tu seras toujours à la ligne de départ, sans avoir avancer. C'est comme ça que tu veux finir ?**

- **Pour l'instant, oui, c'est la seule façon que je me vois dans le futur. Personne n'est capable de me supporter de toute manière, pas même toi.  
**  
- **Tu sais que c'est faux. J'ai toujours apprécié ta compagnie, la seule chose qui me dérange de toi, c'est de ne pas t'ouvrir plus à tes sentiments. **

- **Mais je n'ai pas besoin de chercher bien loin pour savoir que je ne ressens rien pour personne...**

Il se lève et se dirige à grands pas vers moi. Je sais ce qu'il veut faire et mon cœur commence à battre à tout rompre à l'idée qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il prend mon visage entre ses mains et me regarde intensément.

- **Je fais le test une dernière fois.** **Si tu me dis que tu ne ressens rien, je vais te laisser tranquille et faire mon possible pour retrouver notre amitié d'avant, mais si tu m'avoues que tu as ressenti quelque chose... Je ne vais pas lâcher le morceau. Et tu es la première personne à savoir que je suis très persévérant.**

- **D'accord**, dis-je d'une petite voix qui me parut inconnue.

Il s'approche un peu plus jusqu'à pouvoir m'embrasser. Son baiser est plutôt doux, je sens qu'il fait l'effort pour ne pas trop me presser, mais son désir devient plus fort et il me plaque contre un arbre à proximité. La douceur de ses lèvres est agréable, son corps musclé contre le mien l'est également, mais je sens qu'il manque quelque chose. J'accorde que ce baiser est plaisant, mais je n'es pas de papillons dans l'estomac. J'admets que je ne m'y connais pas en réaction amoureuse, par contre, je sais que je n'es pas ressentie l'effet qu'une personne amoureuse serait supposé avoir.

Il arrête le baiser en gardant ses mains sur mon visage, ses yeux étincelant de satisfaction. Je me sens coupable de lui faire un tel effet si ce n'est pas réciproque. Je me rappel soudainement les paroles de ma sœur. Si elle ne m'aurait pas donné ce conseil, j'ignore comment j'aurais pu me sortir de cette situation.

- **Gale... J'ai aimé t'embrasser, mais je n'ai jamais eu cette sensation, lorsqu'on est amoureux... Tu sais... Les papillons et tout. En fait j'ignore complètement ce que c'est, parce que je ne l'ai jamais vécu... Je suis désolé, j'aimerais tellement t'aimer, mais...**

- **Ça va. J'ai compris Katniss**, dit-il en laissant retomber mollement ses bras le long de son corps.

- **Tu es fâcher...**

- **Je suis déçu, triste et anéanti, mais pas fâcher. **

- **Je suis désolé...**, lui dis-je en caressant sa joue.

- **Je sais. **

Il se rapproche une dernière fois et me dépose un baiser sur les lèvres, le plus tendre qu'il ne m'avait jamais donné auparavant. Il s'éloigne ensuite de moi en marchant vers la sortie de la forêt. J'ai un pincement au cœur à le voir partir de la sorte. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir, mais ça bien l'aire que j'y étais obligé. Au moins, maintenant, le pire est fait. Il sait ce que je ressens et qu'est-ce qui prouve que mes sentiments ne vont pas changer ?

**_Voici mon sixième chapitre tant attendu ! Je sais que j'ai un peu de retard, mais j'étais terriblement occupé avec l'école, pleins d'examens et tout... J'espère me rattraper en fin de semaine ! Donnez-moi votre avis ! C'est très important pour moi ! _**


	8. Chapitre Sept

Je me dirige vers le village des Vaiqueurs la tête basse, réfléchissant aux derniers événements qui se sont passés un peu plus tôt avec Peeta et Gale. Lorsque je passe devant la boulangerie, je ne peux contrôler mon regard qui dévie en direction de la boutique. L'odeur enivrante du pains me monte aux narines et j'ai toute la misère du monde pour ne pas rentrer à l'intérieur. Je ne veux tout de même pas avoir l'aire collante avec Peeta. De toute façon, je crois qu'il me reste un morceau de leur merveilleux pains au fromage chez moi, même s'il doit commencer à durcir un peu avec le temps, je suis certaine qu'il est encore délicieux.

Demain je ferai une pause des garçons, tant pour Peeta que pour Gale. Je vais consacrer mon après-midi à Madge. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire à propos de ma nouvelle vie, ainsi que ce que j'ai vécu dans l'arène. Pour l'instant, je n'en ai parlé à personne, mais je crois que la fille du maire est la meilleure personne pour lui dire tout ça. Je ne peux pas en parler à Prim, elle est beaucoup trop jeune et sensible pour entendre toutes ces horreurs, ni à Gale, qui se mettrait en rogne contre le Capitole. Comme s'il ne l'était déjà pas assez ! De toute manière, je ne crois pas qu'il a envie de m'entendre me plaindre, il a suffisamment de problèmes comme ça.

Lorsque je rentre chez moi, ma petite sœur est étendue sur la causeuse du salon, un livre ouvert sur le ventre, les yeux fermés. Elle attendait probablement un rapport de ma soirée, mais dû l'heure tardive, elle s'est endormie avant même que j'arrive. Je m'approche d'elle en faisant le moins de bruit possible et j'esquisse un sourire face à son petit visage apaisée. Je prend son livre et je remarque que c'est un recueil de poèmes, un choix qui ne m'étonne guère. Prim a toujours adoré la littérature, particulièrement les histoires d'amour. C'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas surprise de constater qu'elle s'est arrêtée sur un poèmes à l'eau de rose.

Je ne comprend jamais rien aux poèmes, pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'écrivain écrive ces vers dans une langue tellement soutenue que c'en est quasi impossible à déchiffrer ? Je suis loin d'être une fille rêveuse qui s'évade dans la lecture de simples lignes, espérant que ces phrases puissent concorder avec ma vie.

Peut-être que je déteste la poésie à cause de la musique, car les paroles des chansons sont tirées de la poésie elle-même. Le meilleur exemple que j'ai est l'Arbre du Pendu, je la chantais avec mon père il y a une époque maintenant résolue. Je n'y comprenais pas les paroles et ma mère s'est mise dans un tel état pour que j'arrête de la chanter, ou même de la fredonner. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir parfaitement tout compris la signification morbide de ce texte.

Je prend Prim dans mes bras le plus doucement que je le peux pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle produit un petit son, mais elle est toujours endormie. Je vais la porter lentement dans sa chambre, la dépose avec délicatesse sur le lit, puis la recouvre de ses couvertures. Je regarde pendant un instant ce visage d'ange, puis je me dirige vers la sortie après lui avoir donné un baiser sur le front.

- **Katniss ?**, demande-t-elle avec une petite voix endormie.

- **Oui Prim ?  
**  
- **Alors, avec Peeta ?**

- **Il est tard, on s'en reparlera demain**, répondis-je en affichant un sourire qu'elle ne pu percevoir dans la pénombre.** Rendors toi.  
**  
- **D'accord.**

Je me retourne une dernière fois lorsque j'arrive à la porte et je remarque qu'elle s'est déjà rendormie. Je quitte sa chambre pour de bon afin d'aller dans la mienne. Je n'avais pas constaté jusqu'ici que la fatigue me tiraillait depuis un moment. Je me change rapidement et m'installe dans mon lit, attendant que le sommeil vienne me chercher, ce qui se produit en peu de temps.

Je me trouvais désormais en face du hall de justice, sur la Grande-Place du district 12. D'habitude, le lieu était très peuplé, marchands et artisans s'y trouvaient. Pourtant, l'espace était abandonné et incroyablement vide. Seulement deux personnes se trouvaient au centre, face à face, se défiant du regard. Un voix forte s'éleva et brisa le silence encombrant qui y régnait :

- **Il n'y aura qu'un seul gagnant. Et puisse le sort vous être favorable !**

Les garçons commencèrent à se battre avec acharnement. Je les regardais avec un étrange sentiment de déjà-vu, pourtant jamais je n'avais vu cette scène barbare. Je ne voulais plus assisté à ce combat ensanglanté, je faisais tout pour ne plus regarder, mais une force étrange m'empêchait de bouger et de détourner le regard.

La dispute me parut durer une éternité, jusqu'à ce que le sort soit favorable à l'un d'eux. L'autre se trouvait au sol, entouré d'un liquide rouge sang, évoluant sur les pierres maintenant ensanglantées. L'homme se trouvait complètement immobile, pendant que le gagnant levait les deux bras dans les airs, heureux d'en avoir fini avec son adversaire. Leurs visages, auparavant embrouillés par le rêve, m'apparurent et me frappèrent comme une massue qui s'abattit sur ma tête. Mon cœur arrêta de battre dans ma poitrine lorsque je remarquai tout d'abord le visage satisfait du garçon vainqueur ; Peeta. Je fis immédiatement la déduction pour son ennemi. Gale. Je regardai son corps inanimé avec horreur, et un cris affolé sortis de ma bouche.

Je me réveille de ce cauchemars le cœur tambourinant dans ma cage thoracique. Je m'assois sur mon lit et me prend la tête dans mes mains incroyablement moites. Je déteste faire ce genre de rêves auquel des gens que j'aime sont impliqués, c'est les pires de tous. Lorsque je relève le tête, ma sœur est dans l'embrasure de la porte, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude. Elle me fait une petite moue triste et je lui souris, ou en tous cas, j'essais de mon mieux de lui sourire.

- **Katniss, je...**

- **Tout va bien Prim, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve. J'ai déjà tout oublié.**

- **Katniss...**, répète-t-elle avec désespoir.

- **Je te promet que je vais bien. Tu as envie d'un petit déjeuner ? Parce que moi, je crève de faim !**, lui dis-je pour détourner le sujet.

- **Moi aussi**, m'avoue-t-elle, vaincu.

- **Je m'habille et je te rejoins en bas, d'accord ?**

- **D'accord.  
**  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je descend les marches rapidement et retrouve Prim dans la cuisine.

- **Maman est là ?**, lui demandais-je.

- **Oui, elle est encore endormie. Elle est tellement occupée c'est temps-ci... Depuis que tu es revenue elle n'a pas arrêté. **

- **Oui... Je voulais allée voir Madge aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu avais quelque chose de prévu ?  
**  
- **Je vais me trouver quelque chose à faire, ne t'inquiète pas.  
**  
- **Je ne veux pas te laisser seule ici Prim...**

- **Ça va aller. Tu ne peux pas toujours rester avec moi non plus !**, me dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant.

- **Tu es certaine ?**

- **Absolument, je ne suis plus une enfant.**

- **Ça je le sais**, chuchotais-je.

J'entend soudainement quelqu'un cogner à la porte d'entrée. Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant qui ce pourrait bien être à cette heure matinale. Je me lève et ouvre à la personne. Je suis plutôt surprise d'y retrouver Rory.

- **Oh salut Rory. **

- **Katniss... Je venais m'excuser pour l'autre fois. Je ne me suis pas mêlé de mes affaires et j'ai été injuste envers toi. **

Je le regarde pendant quelques secondes, trouvant la situation un peu bizarre et très inconfortable.

- **Tu sais, si je suis venue c'est parce que ma mère m'a annoncé ce que tu as fait pour notre famille... Je l'ignorais, si j'avais su, jamais je n'aurais agis de la sorte. Maman était furieuse contre moi, elle m'a obligé à venir m'excuser lorsqu'elle l'a appris...**

- **Tu es pardonné Rory**, lui dis-je pour l'arrêté dans son discours, je voyais bien qu'il était réellement désolé.

- **Vraiment ?**, dit-il en relevant la tête.

- **Bien sûr**, répondis-je en esquissant un sourire.

- **Merci Katniss. Et une dernière chose avant de partir ! Je passe la journée avec quelques amis aujourd'hui et si Prim en avait envie, elle pourrait venir avec nous**, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. **Tu lui proposeras et si elle est d'accord, elle n'aura qu'à venir me rejoindre chez moi vers midi.**

- **Je vais lui faire le message.  
**  
- **Merci**, me répéta-t-il avec le sourire aux lèvres. **À bientôt Katniss !  
**  
Il descend les marches de mon perron et je le regarde s'éloigner pendant un moment avant de refermer la porte.

- **Qui était-ce ?**, cria ma sœur de la cuisine.

- **Rory**, lui répondis-je, arrivant dans la pièce.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?**, me demanda-t-elle avec un regard rempli de curiosité.

Je lui explique notre discussion et je vois dans son visage qu'elle est étonné. Les garçons Hawthorne ne sont pas réputés pour s'excuser facilement, mais elle est encore plus surprise par la deuxième partie, elle ne s'attendait pas d'avoir une invitation de sa part.

- **Tu crois que je devrais y aller ?**

- **Bien sûr Prim ! Je sais que tu en as envie, vas t'amuser.**

- **Tu as raison**, me répond-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle monte à l'étage en vitesse pour se préparer. Pendant ce temps, je range la table et nettoie la vaisselles. Elle redescend avant que j'ai terminé et elle m'aide à essuyer.

- **Eh tu ne m'as jamais reparlé de ta soirée d'hier ! Comment ça c'est passé ?**, me demande Prim avec enthousiasme.

- **Tu es vraiment curieuse hein ?**, la taquinais-je en l'arrosant légèrement d'eau avec mes doigts.

Elle rit et me supplie de tout lui raconté, ce que je fini par faire, il est complètement impossible de lui cacher quelque chose. Elle écoute toutes mes paroles avec un immense sourire jusqu'à ce que je parle de l'apparition de Gale. Mais sa joie reviens lorsque je lui annonce que j'ai finalement avoué à mon meilleur ami mes sentiments envers lui.

- **Il était temps que ce problème se règle. Je sais que ça te tracassais.**

- **Effectivement, mais j'ai tout de même peur de ne plus jamais avoir la même relation que nous avions avant.**

- **Je sais...**

Le temps avait passé et il est maintenant l'heure pour Prim de rejoindre Rory. Je sors de la maison avec elle et nous nous séparons lorsque nous arrivons à la Grande-Place. Je regarde l'endroit avec dégoût, me rappelant de mon mauvais rêve que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier.

Je secoue la tête pour me changer les idées et je me dirige vers la demeure du maire. Je cogne à la porte des Undersee et je me fais répondre par Madge qui affiche immédiatement un immense sourire. Elle me regarde quelques secondes et après un moment d'hésitation, elle me prend dans ses bras. Je comprend son petit moment de doute avant de me faire l'accolade, nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de relation amical, à se faire des câlins à chaque fois qu'on se voit. Mais cette étreinte ne me rend pas mal à l'aise pour le moins du monde.

- **Oh Katniss, tu m'as tellement manqué !**

- **À moi aussi. Ta broche m'a porté chance.**

- **J'espère bien ! Aller rentre ! J'aurais voulu venir te voir, mais je ne voulais pas te déranger...**

- **Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.**

- **Je sais que d'habitude nous ne sommes pas du genre à se confier, mais j'ai tellement de choses à te dire !**

- **Moi aussi, je n'ai pas pu dire tout à Prim, elle est encore jeune**, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- **Et Gale lui ?**, demande-t-elle avec un air indifférent.

- **Nous avons eu quelques... Malentendu, si je peux dire ça...**

Elle me regarde avec curiosité et je décide de tout lui raconter à propos de lui et de Peeta. C'est bien pour cette raison que je suis venue lui rendre visite ! Parfois, pendant mon récit, elle fronçait les sourcils, comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose ou qu'elle portait à mon discours une importance cruciale. Peut-être même les deux.

- **Tu sais, durant les trois semaines que tu es partie, Peeta avait l'air complètement abattu. Je me suis posée des questions. Peut-être qu'il était l'ami d'Enrik ? Mais c'était quasiment impossible, vu qu'il était un garçon de la Veine... Je me suis alors retournée sur toi, et après ce que tu viens de me dire, je suis maintenant sûr et certaine que tu lui plais, si ce n'est pas plus encore. Il est tellement un garçon enjoué d'habitude, jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi malheureux.**

- **Tu crois ?**, demandais-je, suspicieuse de son hypothèse.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait cette probabilité et je remet en question ce que je croyais à son sujet. Ça expliquerait bien des choses que je ne comprenais pas, comme son soucis pour mes problème et même pour ceux de ma sœur, son admiration envers mon courage, ses petits compliments lancés çà et là, son malaise à chaque fois que Gale revenait dans le sujet de conversation... Peut-être que c'est vrai, il m'aime vraiment. Mais pourquoi moi ?

- **J'en suis même certaine. **

- **Mais je ne veux pas ce genre de relation avec lui.  
**  
- **Tu ne veux pas ce genre de relation avec personne, Katniss. Mais tu pourrais quand même lui laisser une chance. Tu as bien essayé avec Gale, pourquoi pas lui ?**

- **Mais je connais Gale depuis tellement longtemps, ce n'est pas la même chose...**

- **Durant les Hunger Games, lui non plus n'avait pas toute sa forme habituelle... Au début, il était certain que tu allais être la gagnante, jusqu'à ce que tu ais des difficultés avec tes brûlures et les carrières... Il a perdu espoir et il est venu me voir, parce qu'il savait que moi aussi j'étais proche de toi. Il voulait être réconforté par quelqu'un qui se faisait autant de soucis que lui à ton sujet. **

- **Lorsque tu dis qu'il voulait être réconforté...  
**  
- **Oh il voulait être rassuré, c'est tout**, me coupe-t-elle avec malaise, ses joues devenant de plus en plus d'un rouge écarlate. **Mais, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose... Nous avons déjà eu une petite aventure lui et moi dans le passé.**

- **Je l'ignorais !**, la coupais-je à mon tour.

- **Nous ne voulions pas te le dire, car nous savions que tu te mettrais en colère...**

- **Je ne me serais pas mise en colère ! C'est plus le fait que vous me l'aviez caché qui me dérange. J'aurais été contente pour vous.**

- **Peut-être, mais Gale ne voulais pas risquer de te perdre à cause de ça, donc c'était plus facile de ne rien dire. Mais peu à peu ses sentiments ont évolué pour toi et il a décidé de mettre fin à tout ça**, dit-elle avec un air accablé.

- **Toi, tu l'aimes encore, je me trompe ?  
**  
- **Ne sois pas fâché contre moi, s'il te plais... Tu sais que ses choses là sont incontrôlable.  
**  
- **Arrêtes de dire ça, je ne suis pas fâchée.  
**  
- **Je suis tellement égoïste de me réjouir que tu ne partages pas ses sentiments, pourtant, je sais bien que c'est fini entre nous deux... J'ai profité de son moment de faiblesse pour me rapprocher de lui. C'est horrible de ma part. Jamais je n'avais fait quelque chose d'aussi abject. Je me suis servie de lui pour mon propre bonheur personnel.  
**  
Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'hésite entre la compassion pour Madge et l'irritation que personne ne m'ait rien dit avant, particulièrement Gale. Nous nous sommes toujours tout dit. Apparemment je m'étais trompée. Je décide de prendre le côté de la compassion, je suis fatiguée de toujours être fâché contre quelqu'un.

- **Un jour, il va m'oublier et peut-être qu'il te donnera une seconde chance. **

- **Je l'ignore...** **J'ai de la difficulté à le regarder dans les yeux depuis ce jour. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sens mal. Il ne me parle même plus depuis que tu es revenue... Il doit être furieux contre moi pour ce que j'ai fait. **

- **Tu veux que je lui en parle ?**

- **Tu ferais ça pour moi ?**

- **Bien sûr ! Toi tu m'a bien porté chance durant les Hunger Games.**

- **Oh Katniss, tu es vraiment la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir !**, me dit-elle avec un immense sourire collé au visage.

Je lui souris à mon tour et je la quitte peu de temps plus tard, voyant l'heure du repas approcher.

Ce soir, j'irai voir Gale.

**_Voilà mon septième chapitre ! Je sais que les deux garçons n'étaient pas présents, mais ce chapitre était crucial dans mon histoire, même si ce n'est peut-être pas le plus intéressant. J'espère que vous l'avez tout de même aimé ! Laissez votre avis, c'est très important pour moi d'avoir des commentaires constructifs ! _**


End file.
